An Idiots true strength
by RPG1115
Summary: despite being able to achieve a higher score then Shouko in the big test, Yoshii feels as though he's acomplished nothing and only failed everyone. But when the school's reputation is at stake can Yoshii and his friends form a team to win the Summoner Test tournement. And will Yoshii learn the true power of a idiot and a Probationary student. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 The Schools Crisis

_So here's the first chapter of my first ever Baka and Test story. Let me know what you think and go easy on me cause I never wrote a Baka and Test fanfic before so let me know what you think._

_With that said, lets start the story_

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Schools Crisis**

Yoshii sat at his desk and sighed. It had been a month since he had defeated Shoko in the test but he still felt annoyed about how everything turned out. _It all seems so pointless. I studied my ass off to beat Shoko and what did it accomplish. Nothing, that's what. I tried so hard but all because Himeji forgot to write her name, she got put in class F all over again. We didn't even get any new equipment man this really sucks. Himeji doesn't belong here but because of that stupid principal, she's still stuck here. I can't stand this._ Yoshii thought to himself.

"Something bothering you man?" Yuji asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about everything that happened."

"I'm shocked then." Yuji said.

"Why shocked that I'm in a bad mood?"

"No I'm more shocked about the fact that your thinking about something other than manga and video games."

"Way to kick me when I'm down." Yoshii said as he banged his head against the desk.

"I don't get why you're so down lately. You've been like this ever since Himeji took her second test and got placed back in this class. Still after everything that happens, I think things turned out rather well."

"How can you call what happened well? Himeji is in the same class, we still have the worlds shittiest equipment and to top it all off, Class A is still the best. We didn't prove anything. All our efforts were wasted just because my stupid Iron bracelet broke. I can't stand this, it was the hardest I ever worked in my life and we still failed. Everything was for nothing since we lost." Yoshii said annoyed

"Don't be so hard on yourself man. You tried your best and you were even able to beat the best student from class A. That's something you should be proud of man. You did great." Hideyoshi said as he walked over to were Yoshii was sitting.

"I know but it's still frustrating that nothing has changed."

"Cheer up though. You did a great job and don't forget, we got a lot of respect as a class from the other classes." Hideyoshi said as he placed his hand on Yoshii's back to cheer him up.

"Thanks a million Hideyoshi but even such kind words from someone as pretty as you cant help me." Yoshii said annoyed.

"Thanks but you know I'm a boy right?" Hideyoshi said slightly annoyed that people keep saying things like that to him.

"Shoko did say that she was shocked at how good you did. To be honest no one ever thought an idiot like you would make it past the first question. I mean with your grades we all thought you would be destroyed and embarrassed by Shoko. That's what we all expected from a idiot like yourself." Yuji said.

"Are you trying to help me or make things even worse for me?!" Yoshii said annoyed.

"I'm saying the truth. Still in a way your right about it sucking that we lost because now we have no equipment and we can't even challenge another class to a war. I wish there were more things we could've done but I miscalculated back then." Yuji said

"So it's your entire fault you big idiot." Yoshii yelled angrily at Yuji

"Will you stop it, it was a mistake anyone could've made and how was I supposed to know that you'd get to smart to use the iron bracelet.

"Either way we lost guys. It happened and we can't change that. Although on the bright side, I've had something to hold over my sister's head for quite some time. Every time she tries to be annoying I just bring up that you beat Shoko and she always get so mad at that." Hideyoshi said laughing a bit.

"Well at least your happy about what happened but it still sucks for the rest of us!" Yoshii continued to complain.

"Hey what's with all the noise?" Minami said as she entered the class. "I could hear Yoshii complaining from the other side of the hallway."

"Yoshii here is complaining about what happened a month ago with class A." Yuji said.

"Seriously, come on Aki cheer up already. I know we lost but we came close and you ended up beating Shouko on that test. That really amazed all of us. We thought you'd get destroyed."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Yoshii said feeling hurt.

"Probably because it's true. You are an idiot after all. But I suppose miracles happen even for idiots." Yuji stated

"Do you people even care about me? All this hurtful stuff."

"Listen, you got to trust me on this there's no class Himeji would rather be in but this one she loves all of us and she wouldn't want it any other way." Minami said

"Maybe but she deserves better."

Well ask her yourself. I think she's coming in." Yuji said as Himeji entered class.

"Hey guys. I'm not late am I?" Himeji asked as she sat down next to Yoshii.

"No not yet. Iron Man still hasn't shown up so I guess we still have some time to talk." Yoshii said

"Really? Wow that's wonderful. I overslept so I thought I'd be late."

"Well you're not." Yoshii said

_Damn it how is she always in a good mood. We messed up and she hasn't even looked bummed out. I just don't get her. I know I'm mad but for some reason she isn't. She almost seems glad that she's in class F but I can never understand why. We're all just a bunch of losers._ Yoshii thought.

"Class, take your seats immediately." The class heard Iron Man say as he walked into the classroom looking like he had some serious news.

"Sup, Iron Man. Why do you look so serious? Something's wrong." Yoshii asked.

"For starters I told you to call me by my real name. Also I doubt your one to talk Mr. Akihisa. You look like someone killed your puppy." Iron Man said.

"I don't have a puppy Iron Man." Yoshii said confused.

"It was a Metaphor you idiot. I swear this why you're in class F."

"Man everyone is trying to ruin my day now aren't they?" Yoshii mumbled to himself.

"You make it too easy." Yuji said back. Yuji then turned and faced Iron Man. "But Akihisa was right and you do look like you have some serious news so let's hear it." Yuji said.

"Well there is some important news I was told to tell all of you. You see some of the other schools have begun to think that our academy is a weak and worthless one. Once every few years however there's a big tournament held between many different schools and this year our school has considered entering."

"What kind of tournament is this." Himeji asked.

"Well to put it simple, it's just like a summoner test battle tournament."

"I had no idea other schools use that system as well as us." Yoshii said sounding shocked.

"OF course other schools use the system. It's only common sense. It's a good system and has been working so why shouldn't other schools use it." Yuji said.

"All true. But like I said some schools believe that we no longer have any good students so obviously we're going to enter this tournament." Iron Man said.

"I doubt we'd be able to make a difference. After all class F is the weakest." Minami said.

"You guys won't even be entering this tournament. Only a team of five students can enter it. So we all know that class A will be handling things."

"SO what are we supposed to just sit on the sidelines and cheer like a bunch of stupid cheerleaders?" Yoshii asked sounding annoyed as he stood up from his seat. If there was one thing he hated, it was letting class A be the heroes and he wouldn't allow them to do things like that.

"That's exactly what it means now sit back down you idiot." Iron Man said.

"Oh okay." Yoshii said sounding disappointed. suddenly he thought of something. "Wait what about Himeji? She's one of the smartest kids in the whole school so she has to enter right?" Yoshii asked.

"Who knows. But to be honest I really don't care. Oh right I have one more thing to tell you. Yoshii, Yuji, and Himeji all need to report to the principal's office immediately. She says she needs to talk to you three." Iron man said.

"What but I didn't even do anything." Yoshii said.

"Just go before I give you kids detention." Iron man yelled annoyed.

"Yes sir." Yoshii said as he ran out of the classroom with Himeji and Yuji following him.

"Man what did you do this time Akihisa?" Yuji asked.

"I swear I didn't do anything this time. I have no idea what she wants."

"Maybe it could be something good. We may not be in trouble." Himeji said hopefully.

"If it was something good then Akihisa wouldn't be here with us."

"Thanks for being so nice Yuji." Yoshii said

* * *

The three kept walking until they came to principal Todo's office. They then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Todo said.

The three of them entered the office and munch to everyone's surprise Shoko and Yuko were in the office too.

"Bout time you idiots from class F got here. What took you so long." Yuko said angrily. She clearly was unhappy about something.

"Someone's in a bad mood. Still upset cause our class idiot beat your best in that test." Yuji said.

"Don't get cocky cause of one lucky win. We still are the best class. not you losers forget it."

"Yuko that's enough. Cut it out right now or else." Shoko said.

"Well looks like even your own classmate is putting a stop to your bullshit. Not that I'm shocked or anything at least Shoko is semi logical unlike you." Yuji said.

"Oh Yuji you say the sweetest things. You really do care for me." Shoko said, blushing a bit.

"I do not! I was just stating the truth! Don't get any weird ideas!" Yuji said as he began to panic.

"Darn it." Shoko said annoyed.

"So why exactly are we here again?" Yoshii asked

"Well for starters, your class has caused quite some trouble lately. Especially with the latest Summoner Test battle with class A. Plus you idiots almost beating our top students definitely has spreader some rumors. And you can't really blame them after all loser rising up to face the top class people will naturally talk. However some people believe that the only reason class F has done so good is because our school is full of idiots. These people refuse to believe that there may actually be some smart people in the class F."

"But that's not true. As much as I hate to say and I really hate saying this, class A was strong we even lost that war in the end. The only reason we did so good was because of Himeji and Yuji's planning." Yoshii stated.

"Thanks man. I had no idea you appreciated my guineas so much. You were a little helpful too" Yuji said proudly.

"Shut up." Yoshii said annoyed. _I say one good thing about him and he messes with me like this._ Yoshii thought.

"I know all of this but other schools refuse to believe this so luckily we've come up with a solution."

"You mean the tournament thing Iron Man was telling us about earlier." Yuji stated.

"Good so you already know about it. Then I'll make it quick and simple."

"Hold on if this all it's about then I can guess what you're going to ask. I suppose you can use Himeji for this tournament if you really want to." Yuji said calmly. "With that said can me and Yoshii go now?"

"You two really are idiots. You think that I'd call all three of you here just for that. No if I were to do this then I would only need Himeji. No she is definitely smart and I was going to ask her but she's not the only one. Yuji and Yoshii, both of you have proven that despite what you two appear to be, the two of you are both actually smart at times."

"Hear that Yuji she thinks I'm smart." Yoshii said proudly.

"I said at times. For the most part your still an idiot beyond measures."

"Talk about harsh." Yoshii said

"Baka." Principal Todo said annoyed.

"So what is it you want from us?" Yoshii asked.

"I guess I really do have to spell it out for you. Yoshii Akihisa, Yuji Sakamoto, and Mizuki Himeji, I want you three to meet your two new team mates. Shouko Krishima and Yuko kinoshita."

"What! You cant be serious!" Everyone but Shouko and Todo said together.

To be continued.

* * *

_Well that was the first chapter. Let me know what you all thought of it. Please leave a review or follow and favorite the story to let me know if you liked this story and if you don't like it let me know why you don't like why. And if you don't do anything then you have to go meet Iron Man in the remedial classroom. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you all next time._


	2. Chapter 2 The Team For The Tournament

_Okay heres the second chapter of the fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this one. Please read and review so I know what you think so far. With that said, lets begin._

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Team For The Tournament**

"So what is it you want from us?" Yoshii asked.

"I guess I really do have to spell it out for you. Yoshii Akihisa, Yuji Sakamoto, and Mizuki Himeji, I want you three to meet your two new team mates. Shouko Krishima and Yuko kinoshita."

"What! You can't be serious!" Everyone but Shouko and Todo said together.

"Seems rather simple doesn't it? You five will be on a team together and help our school win the upcoming tournament. That'll prove that the school is a place that teaches only the smartest students. Understand."

"No I don't, why must we work with the losers from class F. They're all idiots who will only slow our team down. Surly you agree that this is a bad idea right Shouko?" Yuko said annoyed.

"I doubt that since she was the one who came up with the idea." Todo said

"What? Shouko did you seriously come up with the idea to have these losers join our team." Yuko said.

"I simple decided that they were smart students. Yoshii had gotten a better grade then me on that exam, Himeji gets perfect grades and is probable one of the smartest students here dispute being in class F and Yuji is great at creating plans. He was able to beat almost every class. He even technically beat us but with everything that went wrong, we won thanks to a miracle." Shouko said.

"She does make a good point." Yuji said.

"But wait, a minute, I only won because I studied the hardest I ever did in my life and I doubt I'll ever be able to study that hard again." Yoshii said.

"All three of you are crucial members to this team. We need the three of you." Shouko said.

"Look Shouko, your thinking better of us then we really are. I can get Himeji but I and Akihisa are both idiots. Trust me; we'd only slow you down." Yuji said.

"Yuji you were once smarter than the smartest kids from a few years ahead of you. I know you can be smarter than even me if you tried hard enough." Shouko admitted.

"That's not true Shouko you know I'm not nearly as smart as I once was. And besides why would I be able to get to how I used to be. It's just not possible. So sadly I have to turn this down." Yuji said as he turned to leave.

"Yuji, you're joining our team." Shouko said in a more forceful way.

"Sorry but not happening."

"If you don't, then I suppose we could just get married instead. And I won't enter if you don't so then we could spend every minute together." Shouko said

Yuji suddenly turned around. "Sign me up for this damn thing before this crazy girl kills me!" Yuji said freaking out.

"Darn it, I was starting to like the idea of the second choice. Oh well at least we'll be together on the same team." Shouko said blushing a bit.

"Fine whatever; it's the lesser of two evils." Yuji said

"I'm starting to think she just asked Yuji to join the tournament just so she could get closer to him." Yoshii said.

"I doubt that, Yuji is actually really smart so I bet that she has other reasons to have him join the team." Himeji said.

"That is true. I truly do believe Yuji will be one of our key players but the fact that we'll be together for so long is a nice bonus too." Shouko said

"I'm seriously worried." Yuji said sounding terrified.

"Hey man it could be worse." Yoshii said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not going to be on a team with a crazy girl who's in love with you." Yuji said.

"Now as much as I love to hear you two fighting, I need Yoshii's and Himeji's answers." Todo said.

"Well I really want to help the school so I suppose I'll do it." Himeji said happily.

_Aw man. Now if I turn this down, I'll look like a jerk. Why do they want me anyway. I'm not smart or anything so shouldn't they just give up on it already._ _Why do they want me, I just don't get it. _Yoshii thought.

"Akihisa, what is your answer?" Shouko asked.

"Look it's just that I'm certain that you can find someone smarter than me. You guys in class A have a million people who are better." Yoshii said.

"Now you choose to act modest. I swear Akihisa this isn't like you." Yuji said.

"But it's true though." Yoshii said.

"No it isn't!" Himeji yelled.

"Look Akihisa, you can be really smart if you try hard enough as much as I'm sure many people would hate to admit it. But it's simple the truth." Shouko admitted

"So please Yoshii, join us. If you don't then I won't." Himeji said

_Great, now their begging me, fine they'll learn that I can't win either way but I suppose I have to join them and give it my all. Who knows, I may actually be good and be a help to the team. But I doubt it._ Yoshii thought.

"Fine then since you guys seem to insist on this, I'll join the team. But I still think it's a bad idea."

"So I guess we have a team now." Yuji said.

"We do indeed but I just want to make sure you and Yoshii actually are studying hard for the exam, I've decided that you two will need some studying partners." Todo said.

"There's no need for that, We'll study hard I swear." Yuji said suddenly sounding scared.

"Nonsense Yuji. You could use some help and studying is always easier when two people are doing it together. no come on., I'll be your studying partner." Shouko said forcefully.

"No way anyone but he-" Yuji started to say before he got cut off by a shock that hit his body.

Shouko stood there holding a teaser. "I won't allow you to study with anyone else Yuji. Sometimes love hurts." Shouko said.

"Fine I suppose that would all work well. Be sure to get him ready. Now for you Yoshii." Todo said.

"Yea sure. I guess I could always study with Himeji until this tournament begins. I'll work hard if that's okay with you Himeji."

"I'm fine with it and I was kind of hoping you'd ask besides, on some days off when we study together, I could cook something for the two of us to share." Himeji said with a grin.

_If she cooks anything for me, the it means my death. I can't allow that to happen. I want to live past my high school life and eating her devil food will not help me do that._ Yoshii thought terrified.

"On second thought I think I'll just find someone else to study with me. No offense Himeji but I'd get distracted way too easily so I think I'll find someone else."

_Sorry Himeji, but I cannot risk eating your cooking. Besides if I die from food poisoning, then I doubt I'll be able to study at all if I eat her food._ Yoshii thought.

"Aw you sure about that?" Himeji asked sounding sad.

"Absolutely. I want to study my hardest. For this thing so I'll find someone else." Yoshii said.

"Okay then. I suppose you do make a good point. But I'm glad at how responsible your being."

"Works out fine anyway because I was going to say that you should work with someone else anyway." Todo said.

"Well that's my decision. So If you don't mind, I'll find someone who can teach me." Yoshii said.

"No need for that Baka. I found someone who will be fine for teaching making sure you study." Todo said.

"You did?" Yoshii said

"Whoever you found, they better be good because I doubt anyone could get this Baka to be of any use to us unless you get someone amazing." Yuko said.

"I did and you are the person Yuko."

"What!?" Yoshii and Yuko said together.

"Well I thought Yuko could help you study. She does get some of the best grades in class A. And she's second only to Shouko. SO I believe the two of you should study together. That's my decision and its final." Todo said.

"This is completely unfair. It's bad enough of our team is made up of those Class F idiots but now I have to waste my time helping this kid study. I swear this is such bullshit." Yuko said furious now.

"Deal with it. Those are the rules. Yoshii needs someone to help him study and you're as good as anyone so have fun teaching him. Oh and one last thing."

"What?' Everyone sake except for the unconscious Yuji.

"Well the tournament starts in about a month and a half so until then you kids are to not come to school and spend that time studying hard. Right before the tournament starts, we'll give you kids one big test just for the five of you to see how much you've improved. As for your grades while your out, don't worry about that. If your group makes it past the third round of the tournament then I'll give you all an instant A for the whole month and a half you missed. SO you five better spend some time studying hard. If you make it past the second round, you'll get a B, Make it past the first round and you'll get a C, and if you loss in the first round then you'll fail the for the month you missed. SO how's that for some motivation to win"

"Sweet so we get to miss school." Yoshii said.

"Not sweet cause if we loss early then we're dead. We have to make it past the third round or else my grades will suffer, I know you class F idiots are used to failing but I have to get straight grades so we better win." Yuko said.

"Fine then we just have to win then." Yoshii said.

"Well then good luck to all you and try not to embarrass the school. And Yuko good luck with getting this idiot to learn something." Todo said.

"Okay then so I guess we could head home now since we no longer have to be here." Yoshii said happily.

"Good to know. Now come on." Yuko said to Yoshii.

"Huh."

"We're going to my house to study. Look I'm not going to suffer cause your an idiot so lets go." Yuko said

"But I wanted to go home and play some video games or read some manga." Yoshii said.

"You wont be touching any games or manga s long as we have to prepare!" Yuko yelled at Yoshii. She was clearly furious because of what she had to do.

"Come on, cant I have some free time."

"No! We're studying until you're at class A level."

"That'll never happen." Yoshii screamed.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Yuko said.

* * *

Yoshii and Yuko both had left the school and headed to Yuko's home to study. They then both walked into the house and into the living room.

"Sit there." Yuko ordered as she pointed to the coach.

"Whatever you say queen." Yoshii said annoyed as he sat down.

"I'm going to get some practice tests for you to take. I'll only be gone a few minutes so while I'm gone, don't you dare move or tough anything." Yuko ordered

"Fine" Yoshii said angrily.

Yuko then walked out to search for some practice tests.

"Man what a bitch. I swear I never met someone as demanding and mean as her. She may be guineas but that's no reason to be a bitch to us class F kids. How could someone as sweet and pretty as Hideyoshi ever have such a mean sister? I bet she treats him like he's an idiot." Yoshii said.

After a few minute, Yuko came back."Here I found these tests. Start taking them and let me know how you do." Yuko said.

"Right" Yoshii said as he took one of the tests and started working on it.

Later that day, Hideyoshi had just finished his day at school.

"Man what a day. Still I wonder were Yoshii, Yuji, and Himeji went all day. I hope they didn't get in to much trouble. What's even more annoying is that drama club got cancelled today so I have to come home early. Not that it matters I suppose, it just means I can relax maybe I should call some of my friends and see what they're doing. Or call Akihisa to see what happened exactly." Hideyoshi said as he arrived at his door.

"Baka! How stupid can you be? I swear I've never met anyone who's so bad at something so simple!" Hideyoshi heard his sisters voice say from inside the door.

"Sounds like sis is mad about something. I wonder who's she yelling at though. She never has friends over."

"Not my fault this work is so hard!" Hideyoshi heard another voice shout back.

"That voice sounds familiar but I'm not quite sure who's it is." Hideyoshi said as he thought about who it could've belonged to.

"It's may be hard to an idiot like you but to most people it's easy!"

"Yea well sorry I'm not like most people!"

"I swear your eve stupider then my younger brother. I'll never understand how were related. But your even worse than him!" Yuko yelled again.

_That's it. I have no idea who she has over, but if it's a boy then she really needs to learn that that's not how you talk to people. Plus I can't believe she has the nerve to say all of that stuff because she thinks I'm not here._ Hideyoshi thought to himself as he grabbed the door.

"Hey you know I'm home right Yuko? So would you mind not being so rude?" Hideyoshi said as he pulled the door open.

However when he did, he was shocked. He saw Yuko and Yoshii both the room.

"Oh hey Hideyoshi what's up." Yoshii asked.

"What the hell are you doing over my house alone with just my sister?" Hideyoshi yelled shocked. He rarely lost his cool like this, but this was way too shocking for him.

_Did I just walk in on something I shouldn't have?_ Hideyoshi thought to himself as he started to freak out.

To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Impossible To Teach a Idiot

_Okay here's the third chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Please review because so far I really haven't gotten that many review and I'd really like to hear what all of you guys think of the story so far so please review. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and let's get this one started_

* * *

**Chapter 3 It's Impossible To Teach a Idiot**

"Oh hey Hideyoshi, what's up." Yoshii asked.

"What the hell are you doing over my house alone with just my sister!" Hideyoshi yelled shocked. He rarely lost his cool like this, but this was way too shocking for him.

_Did I just walk in on something I shouldn't have?_ Hideyoshi thought to himself as he started to freak out.

"Yoshii, what are doing here alone with my sister?" Hideyoshi asked freaked out as hell.

"Well currently getting abused as hell. Just so you know, your sister is a terrible teacher." Yoshii said annoyed.

"Teacher?" Hideyoshi said shocked.

"You see Shouko thought it'd be a good idea to let this idiot join our team for the upcoming Summoner Test Tournament. Personally I think he's useless but the principal is making me be the idiots tutor so it's my job to make it so this aka actually learns something." Yuko explained.

"Oh that is a relief. That's much better then what I thought you two were doing here alone." Hideyoshi said laughing a bit.

"What did you think we were doing?" Yoshii asked.

"OH it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No Hideyoshi, please share with us what you were thinking." Yuko said annoyed.

"Like I said nothing, now if you don't mind I have some homework to get done." Hideyoshi said as he headed to his room scared.

"See you later Hideyoshi." Yoshii said gladly ad Hideyoshi went into his room.

"He's normally not back so early. He should've had drama practice right now but I guess it got cancelled now to get back to studying." Yuko said.

"Huh, but can't we take a small break?"

"We just did. Remember when my brother walked in."

"That's not a break that was a distraction." Yoshii complained.

"There the same thing. Now get to work. I will not let our school's reputation get ruined just because you're an idiot. Look as much as I hate it, I intend to make you actually get some good grades."

"Yea but the way your working isn't really my style. Can't we try something else to do? Maybe I get a break each time my grades go up." Yoshii suggested.

"Well we better see some major improvement then." Yuko said.

"Fine, just give me some more tests then." Yoshii said as Yuko handed him a new test.

After Yoshii took a few more test, Yuko continued grading them.

"I swear there's barley any improvement." Yuko said annoyed.

"But barley means there's still some right." Yoshii said hopefully.

"Yea by like only a few points, listen, these are easy exams and you're still failing them. I'm starting to think this is hopeless." Yuko said as she started to give up hope.

"Hey calm down so what did I get on the last exam."

"38 points"

"All right, see I've been improving. On the first exam I got just a 30 so I'm getting better little by little." Yoshii said proudly.

"I know middle scholars who could do better then you at these exams."

"Thanks for the encouragement. Look I'm really trying."

"Well your clearly not trying hard enough." Yuko said disgusted in Yoshii.

"Now that's enough sis." Hideyoshi said as he walked out of his room.

"Why are you defending this idiot? He's hopeless."

"Look he even said he's trying hard. Don't you think that's good enough. Maybe you could be a bit nicer."

"Not happening. He will only learn through strict work."

"Whatever then, look I'm going to make the three of us some dinner okay."

"Whatever, just hurry up. And you're not eating anything until you finish another test and get at least a 65 on it." Yuko said.

"Come on, I could do better if I actually had time to study but you're not giving me that."

"You'll study on your free time. Here you do practice test."

"Fine just give me another test." Yoshii said annoyed as he grabbed one more test.

"Ugh. You only got a 45!" Yuko said furious as she looked over his test.

"It's better than my last few ones."

"You forgot what year the Taika Reform happened in. It's 645 not 625."

"I get those mixed up a lot okay. They're really hard to remember. And the rhyme I learned confuses me a bit okay."

"God you're stupid."

"Dinners ready. I hope you guys like Curry." Hideyoshi said.

"Can we get to work after I eat." Yoshii said.

"No, you didn't get at least a 65 so you don't get food."

"This is just cruelty." Yoshii said.

"Look Yuko, he will only do worse without anything to eat. I'm giving him something weather you like it or not." Hideyoshi said as he handed Yoshii a plate of curry.

"Thank you Hideyoshi, you're too kind unlike other people I know." Yoshii said.

"Thanks I guess."

"Forget it, look after you finish eating, and just get home. I'm tired of this today. We'll continue tomorrow." Yuko said

"All right, I got through the first day. Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad." Yoshii said.

"Believe me, I bet it will be." Yuko said.

Yoshii then quickly devoured the food and when he was done, he grabbed his bag and started leaving. To be honest, he had had enough of the way Yuko was acting for one day.

_If it's going to be like this every day, then I don't know if I'll ever be able to put up with her unfair conditions. And that pretty much means our schools screwed._ Yoshii thought to himself as he looked at his watch to see what time it was

""Man it got late today. It's already 8 P.M. Thanks for the food Hideyoshi, it was delicious. I'm sure you'll be a great house wife to some guy one day." Yoshii said.

"Thanks for the complement but I'm a boy." Hideyoshi said slightly annoyed as Yoshii left to go home.

After Yoshii left, Hideyoshi turned to his sister who was still eating.

"What are you looking at?" Yuko said.

"Why are you being so mean to Yoshii? Even you're not this bad usually." Hideyoshi said.

"I'm just trying to prepare him for the tournament."

"Yea well that's a real messed up way to do it. Look I don't know if you hate class F, or him, or even me but shouldn't you at least put that hatred and your stupid pride aside for the sake of the school."

"I did when I agreed to tutor him. Look this wasn't my idea but I agreed to do it so cut it out."

"No, you need to realize that this way isn't working. You know Akihisa's may not be a guineas but he can sure be pretty smart if he tries hard enough"

"He is not smart at all. That idiot just got lucky that Shouko let him win. If it was me up there then he'd be beaten in two seconds." Yuko said instantly

"So that's it huh. You're just pissed that Akihisa embarrassed your class. You really can't stand the fact that he beat you guys. Plus we should've won that summoner test war but you guys got lucky with Akihisa's bracelet breaking and causing all that chaos to happen."

"So what if I am."

"You want to know why Akihisa was able to win, you want to know what reason he had to try so hard to make sure he won. Cause it's not what you think. He won and tried so hard because he wanted to help Himeji. He felt bad that class F had such trash equipment. Yet after he won, Himeji got put right back in class F. Let me tell you something, Akihisa feels like he failed us because of the fact that Himeji is still in our shitty class and because we still have the worst equipment. He feels that everything he tried to do was wasted. All because Himeji isn't in a better class and we still have junk." Hideyoshi said.

"Is that true?"

"As true as it could be. Look can I ask you why you hate Akihisa."

"Because he's an idiot that somehow beat our best student. It embarrassed us and I can't stand it."

"So you're going to hate him just because he tried and succeeded." Hideyoshi said.

"So what am I supposed to do, how am I goon think of a way to convince him to try hard."

"You'll think of something. Trust me, as much as I hate to admit it, you're a guineas and I'm sure if anyone can find a way you could."

"But how could- wait a minute. That might work." Yuko said with a small grin.

"What might work? Don't tell me you thought of a plan already. If so then what is it?"

"It's simple really. All I need to do is find a reason for him to try harder and if you ask me, I think I may know a way."

"Well don't keep me in the dark. Tell me about this plan soI can let you know if it's a good idea or not."

"It's a good idea trust me. What are you doing tomorrow?" Yuko asked.

"Going to school, you know that." Hideyoshi said confused.

"I need you to stay behind for the day. When Yoshii gets here, just work with him on whatever you want to until I get back."

"I can't skip school. DO you know how much trouble I'll be in with Iron Man if I do. He'd give me detention for a week." Hideyoshi said sounding a little afraid.

"Look this is important. I just need time so I can head to our school and ask our principal something. I'll also explain why you won't be in school for the day so come on and help me. Besides this means you get to miss school so I don't care what you do. Just agree to do this one favor for me." Yuko said.

"Fine then, I suppose I'll help. But this better not get me in trouble"

"So now that I have one plan, mind giving me some advice on how to work with Yoshii?"

"Seriously, you're willing to do things his way? Man this is great." Hideyoshi said getting excited.

"Look, I'll only be doing it because I care about our schools reputation so I'm willing to put my pride aside just this once and do things his way."

"Okay well for starters, you could try doing what he feels like studying. Don't just give him random tests; You need to ask him what subject he's in the mood to study today and then work on that one. Second if he makes mistake, actually try to help him realize them. Yelling won't help anyone trust me. Also you need to be a little nicer to him because if you do then he'll be easier to get along with and that'll make everything so much easier." Hideyoshi explained.

"Okay, that all seems to make sense to me. So what else should I try?"

"Not so sure. Maybe you could give him a day off if you see improvement in his skills."

"Okay then. So I'll try your advice but if it doesn't work I swear your dead."

"Trust me; I'm one of Akihisa's best friends. I think I know him pretty well. And also."

"And also what?" Yuko asked.

"Well I was just thinking you two might actually become friends." Hideyoshi said with a grin.

"What friends. How stupid could you get?" Yuko said.

"I'm just saying, you never hang out with anyone outside of school. So you could really use some more friends. Besides, I bet if you make some new ones you'll become a much nicer person."

"Keep telling yourself that, I may be willing to help teach Yoshii and even do things his way in order to help our school but I would never want to become friends with any of you losers from class F."

"Whatever you say sis, you know it's not a bad thing to actually make some friends, even if they are from lower classes." Hideyoshi said as Yuko just glared at him. Anyway, you really are going to owe me big time for all this especially since I'm missing drama club for your stupid favor tomorrow." Hideyoshi said.

"Fine, well I guess I better get to bed tonight. Tomorrow, I'll have to test my little plan. Let's see if that idiot Yoshii is really as stupid as I think he is or if he'll surprise even me." Yuko said with a small grin.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Time To Get Serious

_Okay here's chapter 4 Hope you all enjoy it. Today we'll find out what is Yuko's plan. Please let me know what you think of todays chapter by leaving a review. Have fun reading and lets get started_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Time To Get Serious**

Yoshii walked over to Yuko and Hideyoshi's house for the second day of studying.

"Man I hope today isn't going to be another pain in the ass as the last day. These practices are turning out to be a bigger pain then being in school and I really can't stand school." Yoshii said as he continued to walk towards the house. He then checked his watch and realized that he was running late. "Crap if I don't hurry up, I swear I'll be late and Yuko will kill me. And I'm really not in the mood to hear her yell." Yoshii said as he ran down the road.

He turned round a corner and slammed into some kid, knocking the both of them down.

"Sorry about that, I guess I didn't see you coming." The boy said as he stood back up.

"No problem. Probably shouldn't have been running so fast." Yoshii said as he stood up. He then saw the boy a little better. The boy had short brown hair and was a little shorter than him. He wore an all blue school uniform with blue hat on so Yoshii couldn't see the kids face. "Aw crap, I'm still late, if I don't hurry up and leave, and then Yuko will kill me. I really need to go and study for that stupid tournament that our principal is making me enter. Look kid I got to go sorry again for bumping into you." Yoshii said as he ran off.

The kid stood up and watched as Yoshii left. "Tournament huh, sounds like this kid is competing in a tournament. Wonder if it is the summoner test one that my schools entering. If so then things are definitely getting interesting. Well I suppose I should get to school as boring as it may be." The kid said as he headed toward his own school.

* * *

Yoshii arrived at Yuko and Hideyoshi's house a few minutes later and practically knocked the door down because he ran in so fast.

"Sorry I'm late, I bumped into someone and they made me late so please don't kill me." Yoshii said

"Hey Akihisa, you finally arrived huh." Hideyoshi said.

"Like I said Yuko, I'm sorry don't kill me please. It wasn't my fault." Yoshii said terrified.

_Does he think I'm my sister? God Yoshii, only you would keep getting use mixed up_. Hideyoshi thought annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"Akihisa, it's me Hideyoshi, not my sister Yuko." Hideyoshi said.

"Huh seriously, oh yea now that I get a better look at you, I guess you are Hideyoshi. So were exactly is your sister?" Yoshii asked as he scanned the room.

"She had to go to the school today for something important. She refused to tell me what it was but she asked me to stay home today and help you study. She said she'd tell Iron Man why I wasn't in class today so it's no big deal. This way I get out of school and all I have to do is help you study. SO what subject do you want to start off with?' Hideyoshi asked.

"You're going to allow me to choose really. Man this is already better then when I was studying with Yuko. So then I guess Math maybe. I've been struggling with that some of the Math problems that were on some of the tests that Yuko gave me." Yoshii said.

"Okay then that should be easy. Still things would be even easier if we had Mizuki with us. She's great with Math."

"You couldn't be more right there Hideyoshi but I suppose there's not much we could do about it so let's get to work." Yoshii said with a grin.

"Okay then" Hideyoshi said as they took out a textbook and started studying.

"Hey, how about we take a little break." Hideyoshi said after about an hour and a half of studying.

"Yea sure surge, Man I'm actually getting a break huh. This is already ten times better then yesterday when your sister was my tutor. All she did was keep yelling at me each time I messed up and made me feel like a complete idiot."

"Well she and I are two completely different people. Besides, you're actually doing pretty well today." Hideyoshi said as he looked over some problems Yoshii had and they were seeing some improvement from earlier ones he did.

"Thanks for that Hideyoshi. I just don't get why Yuji and I are both part of this stupid tournament."

"Yuji's part of it too? No one ever told me that." Hideyoshi asked. This was all news to him.

"Yea I guess I forgot to tell you. But Yuji and I were both chosen along with Yuko, Himeji, and Shouko."

"Well the last three I can understand perfectly but I will admit that I'm a little shocked about you and Yuji. Still, I'm sure they chose you two for a good reason. It's not like the school and Shouko to make such a stupid call so I'm sure they did all of it for a very good reason." Hideyoshi explained.

"I hope so, although your sister sure as hell doesn't think so. She just thinks I'm an idiot and useless. Still it's not like I can really blame her." Yoshii said.

Hideyoshi remained quiet for a minute. "Loo, my sister does things her own way a lot of the time and although she's harsh, she does care about the school more than anything and will try as hard as possible to help it out. She may not think your smart and she may believe that Shouko and the whole school messed up in choosing you and Yuji, but I can bet that she will do everything in her power to help you guys out. We may not get along but we still know that much about each other." Hideyoshi said with a grin.

"Well I guess your right there Hideyoshi. Thanks for telling me that. SO do you think she went to school today because of some plan she has to help me study better?" Yoshii asked.

"I'm certain of it." Hideyoshi said with a grin.

* * *

"This is a strange request you're making me. One things for sure, I never thought I'd hear it from you." Principal Kudo said to Yuko.

Yuko had come to school that day and headed straight towards the principal's office to ask her something important.

"I know it doesn't sound like something I'd ever ask, but you got to believe me when I say that it's important." Yuko said.

"If we did this, it would cost the school quite a lot of money." Kudo said as she squinted her eyes.

"I know all of this but it may be the only way I can convince Akihisa Yoshii to study his hardest. I hate to admit it but he did beat Shouko because he was able to study all night but the only reason he did that was because he had reason to try so hard. With my plan, we may give him another reason to want to get his grades up. I already tried forcing him to work for endless hours, it's not working so I need this plan to work but I need your permission." Yuko said.

"You do make a good point. And the team that wins the whole tournament will end up winning a lot of money that all gets donated to the school so maybe your right. But are you certain about this plan of yours."

"Yes, my brother has sworn to me multiple times that we Yoshii can do well if he has the time to study and if he has a reason to study. I know I normally hate my brother, but this time I'm choosing to believe what he says. After all he is in the same class as Yoshii so I guess he has to know something about him." Yuko explained

"I can't believe that you're trusting your brother. I find this really amusing. Things are becoming interesting if I may say so."

"Interesting?' Yuko said confused.

"Yes. I'm just astounded about how much you're trying to get involved in this. Still it only proves that it was smart choosing you to help Yoshii study. So I'll be glad to agree. Well then, is that all you wanted to ask or was there anything else you needed to ask me."

"That was all for now. I'll be heading back home. I suppose Yoshii and my idiot of a brother are goofing off instead of studying." Yuko said as she left office and headed home.

* * *

Yuko arrived at her house and went in and much to her surprise, Yoshii was studying hard.

"I'm surprised to actually find you two studying. I thought you two would goof off and not study at all." Yuko said.

"That's hurtful, I hoped you'd believe in my awesome abilities some more." Yoshii said

"How did he do?" Yuko asked Hideyoshi.

"Surprisingly well, we studied in math and his grades saw some increase so I think he's doing well."

"Let me be the judge of that." Yuko said as she looked at some of the work Yoshii and Hideyoshi did. Much to her surprise, the work was actually done well.

"So what do you think? Pretty good right" Yoshii said.

"I'll admit that it's not terrible work. And I suppose I've seen worse." Yuko said.

"That's it? Why can't you just admit that I did a great job?"

"Because you sill made some other problems. Look as good as you may have done today, you're going to have to get used to doing a lot better. Otherwise, we have no chance of winning this stupid tournament." Yuko said

"Fine then, you know you could give an actual complement once in a while." Yoshi said annoyed. "And besides who are you to talk? Why should you complain about me when you weren't even here today? You just left poor Hideyoshi to study with me"

"Look, the principal had something very important to talk with me about. I simple went there to see what it was."

"And what did she want exactly?"  
Yuko got quiet for a second. "She said that the winning school also gets a lot of prize money donated to the school and if we win, she intends to get better equipment for class F since they have done so well this year." Yuko said.

Both Yoshii and Hideyoshi stared at Yuko shocked. They were both quiet for a minute and then Yoshii suddenly acted all excited. "Are you serious? This is so cool, now we can get some good equipment so we can all study harder together. This will make school life so much easier since we won't have that garbage equipment we always had." Yoshii said happily.

"Well that's true but we have to win the whole thing. You do know how hard that is to do right?" Yuko asked.

"Don't you worry about that, now I intend to study harder than ever and I'm sure we'll do fine? Plus we got Himeji, Shouko and you on our team You three are the smartest people I know so I'm sure you guys can make Yuji and I smarter students. And then we'll have good equipment." Yoshii said happily.

_I can't believe how easy it was to get him to try harder. Well now I just hope that his scores improve but as for now, I suppose I should be glad that he is willing to work and complain less._ Yuko thought to herself as she had a small gin on.

"So let's get back to studying." Yoshii said as he went to grab a book.

"Look, I've had a busy day, and I'm feeling tired so why don't you go home early today but starting tomorrow, I swear things will become ten times harder. Your first two days will be looked back on as happy memories now that we're starting the harder times and now that we're getting serious." Yuko said in an orderly way.

"Yea sure whatever, as long as we can get ready to win this thing, I'm fine with all that." Yoshii said as he grabbed his bags and left.

"Well he seemed happy about that news." Yuko said after Yoshii had left.

"True but can you really blame him. He now has a reason to win this thing. Like I said, Yoshii want a fun school life for him and his friends but he thinks that with all the shitty equipment class F has, our life's will be miserable. Bu as you can see, that's one of his god qualities." Hideyoshi said.

"I guess so; still I find it shocking that a baka like him even has any good sides. But as long as he studies hard, I suppose tings will turn out fine."

"Yea I know. Still it was nice o you to ask the principal for the equipment to be given to class F. I never thought that that would be what you were planning but I guess it worked out in the end." Hideyoshi said happily.

"I did what I had to do, and besides you better not tell anyone that I asked the principal to do that or I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

"Thanks for the warning, is good to know sis. Well looks like today ended up to be a huge success. Yoshii did better on his tests, You got permission from the principal to give equipment to class F, Yoshii now has a reason o study harder, and I got out of school for the day and sine you told Iron Man about why I wasn't there, I'll get in no trouble at all." Hideyoshi said happily.

"Darn it, I knew I forgot something. Well I guess your teacher's going to be pissed tomorrow." Yuko said.

"What, you forgot to tell Iron Man! He's going o kill me know!" Hideyoshi said as he started to panic.

"Sorry about that." Yuko said as she laughed a bit to herself.

* * *

Yoshii was lying in his bed after he had just finished studying a little more at one. He was getting ready to fall asleep. "I guess she's not so bad after all. I know she said that the principal told her that, but I bet she asked for us to get new stuff. This is some good new now and I intend to win this tournament now. Before I go to bed, I should probably let Yuji know about what happened." Yoshii said as he grabbed his phone and called his best friend.

"Hello." Yuji's voice said as I picked up.

"Yuji hey what's up?"

"What do you want at this hour Akihisa?"

"I just wanted to ask you how your studying has been."

"A living hell, what do you think. Shouko keeps making me work for a long time and whenever I do really well, she frekin clings on to me and tries to kiss me. It's annoying." Yuji said

"That sounds like a pain. Well tings have been hard on my end. I don't know If Shouko told you yet but I have to study with Yuko."

"She mentioned it, I feel bad for you man."

"Yea the first day was an annoying one but you got to hear what happened today." Yoshii said as he explained what would happen if they all won the tournament.

"No way, so if we win then our class gets new equipment." Yuji said.

"Yea I know pretty awesome right?' Yoshii said.

"Yea"

"So listen. I think we both really need to start studying seriously. I hate it but I want to win this thing really bad now. So I'm going to be working harder."

"Fine then, I guess it's time I start taking school seriously again too." Yuji said.

"Seriously again, what do you mean by that. Did you stop or something?" Yoshii asked.

"Les just say I haven't been trying, or studying as hard as I'm capable of but I suppose it's about time I take thing seriously again." Yuji said proudly.

"Great, I know our chances are low, but we have to win this thing." Yoshii said as he and Yuji hung up their phones. "We must win." Yoshii repeated to himself.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5 Yuji's Idea

_Okay so here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy this one beause we'll get a little look at how Yuji's studying is going so I hope you guys enjoy this one. Please leave a review to let me know what you all thought of this chapter and how you thought of Yuji's studying. Okay then, lets begin the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 5 Yuji's idea**

"So how'd I do this time?" Yoshii asked Yuko as he finished another test.

"You did well. I suppose we can move on to the harder material." Yuko said as she looked over his test.

It had been a week since they all started studying for the exam and so far Yoshii was improving greatly of course it helped that he now had a reason to want to win the tournament instead of just not caring.

_I'm shocked at how far he's come in just one week. When we started, we were taking some of the easiest tests around and he was struggling on them. Yet after only a week, he's getting great grades on tests that are class C level. TO say I'm surprised and impressed would be an understatement. Still I have no intention of ever actually admitting that to him but I seriously am shocked at how smart he can be when he focuses and studies hard._ Yuko thought to herself.

"So you think we may have a chance of winning this thing at the rate we're going." Yoshii asked hopefully

"Maybe a slim one but we still need to continue working hard or we won't last a second okay." Yuko said

"All right, great so then let's keep working to get this done." Yoshii said energetically.

"Right lets continue. Oh right, later today I need to visit Shouko to see how her and Yuji's studying is going along and you're going to have to come with me."

"Thanks for asking if I wanted to. So I take it that what you said is an order." Yoshii said

"That's right so we'll be leaving in about an hour and a half."

"Glad I get a say in this." Yoshii said sarcastically.

_Still I suppose studying really hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be at first. Although Yuko's harsh, she still is pretty good at teaching so it makes things easier. Plus she hasn't been nearly as mean to me as on the first day. I bet Hideyoshi had a talk with her but still it was nice of her to listen. I suppose those class A kids are nicer then I originally gave them credit for. I mean Shouko was always nice and Kubo was always nice to me for some weird reason but it's still good to know that there are some other nice people that you can rely on in that class._ Yoshii thought as he smiled a bit

"What's with that stupid grin on your face?" Yuko asked suspiciously.

"It nothing, I was just thinking about how life's been so far. And about the upcoming tournament, It actually seems kind of fun don't you think." Yoshii said

"I only care about winning. It doesn't matter whether or not I have fun."

"Man you're a real downer you know that. Can't you at least try to have some fun?"

"The best kind of fun is when we do well now let's get back to studying. Besides we should try to finish another exam before we leave. Now what subject would you like now?" Yuko asked.

"Fine, I guess give me History since we haven't tried one of those exams yet today." Yoshii said

"Right" Yuko said as she handed him a History exam.

* * *

"You stay as far away from me as possible!" Yuji yelled terrified as Shouko moved closer to him.

"I was just going to give you kiss for doing well on the exam I gave you."

"No way, I swear if you try that then I'm going to start purposely failing these stupid tests."

"If you do that then punishment would be in order." Shouko said coldly

"Are you insane, why did this have to happen to me?"

"Well you're proving my hunch. Just now you were able to score a perfect grade on a class a level test. This proves that when you start taking things seriously, you can be even smarter than me." Shouko said happily.

"You're over thinking it. I'm just getting lucky that's all."

"I doubt that. I remember back when we were kids, you were one of the smartest children I ever knew. You even did better than some kids who were older then you."

"I already told you I changed."

"Even if you did, if you were to go back to the way you used to be, I know that you'll be doing even better than me. And not just a little bit, I mean a lot."

"I'm trying my hardest as it is." Yuji said quietly.

"I doubt that. Part of you is holding back because you still feel bad about what happened all those years ago. Because of the way you acted, I ended up getting bullied. I still remember sticking up to those older classmen for you because they were going to sabotage your book bag and papers. I know we just little kids back then but I knew that you were a Genius and that you would be even smarter than me."

"Well you were wrong. I may a little smarter than I thought I was, but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm not a genius anymore. I'm just not as advanced as I once was."

"You're laying Yuji and you know it. You want me to continue being the smarter one don't you? It's all because you messed up and you blamed yourself for what happened all those years ago."

"Yea and so what, you were supposed to hate me but instead you fell in love with me. Do you know how easy it would've been if you had just hated me for life but no, you had to tell me that you had fallen in love with an idiot like me? I always thought that for a smart person, that was a stupid mistake." Yuji said

"Still it was my choice and I still am convinced it was the right one. I cared about you back then and I still do. You may not believe it but I know that you are a good person. Haven't you been blaming yourself for all these years? I'm sure if you told Yoshii about all this then he would forgive you. He would probably understand and tell you to stop doing things half assed. Since you messed up, you just don't try anymore." Shouko said.

"Look I do try, it's just hard okay. Besides I tried my best on that elementary school test we both took a while ago and I still failed. I tried hard and because of my failure, my class got garbage equipment. You think that choice was intentional because I swear it wasn't." Yuji said.

"It wasn't huh well I have another theory. You failed that test because at the time you were unfocused."

'Unfocused? What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean that you weren't able to focus. My guess is because the test was a fifth grade level test. Fifth grade was the year that those kids bullied me and you heroically came to my rescue. Now tell me the truth, were you uneasy when you took that fifth grade level exam."

Yuji just looked at the ground. Was he unable to focus at the exam because it brought back memories of that year? Truth is told he really didn't know. After all he wished Shouko would just leave him alone but it wasn't because he was afraid of her or anything like that. Truth be told Yuji did care about Shouko but he refused knew that because of how he was a stuck up little brat back in fifth grade, Shouko paid the price for it. He hated what he did for all these years and he wished he could've undone it, maybe have been a little nicer to Shouko but he knew he couldn't, the damage from fifth grade had been done. All these years he blamed himself for what happened and he knew he had the right to. He wanted Shouko to move on and become the smartest kid of his class and that did happen but she also fell in love with him which was the one thing he didn't want to happen. He knew Shouko deserved better yet she clung onto him like a crazy girl in love. But he wished she would just hurry the hell up and move on yet she never did.

"Yuji, I know I'm right." Shouko said.

"I suppose you may be slightly right, seeing fifth grade questions did bring back memories and make me become unfocused. And so what, I was a jerk back then and I regret it so it's only natural that I become unfocused and fail when I see questions from back then."

"Yes this is true but I still wish you would forgive yourself already. I know I have. You even failed the entry exam. I know you should've and could've been placed in class A if you tried your hardest yet you failed it. Why was that?" Shouko asked

"Because I saw no point in continuing to stay at the top, if you really want to know the truth, Great equipment and easy living isn't really my style. Plus who wants to be surrounded by a group of brainyacks. Sorry but that just doesn't cut it for me. Now class F on the other hand is a little more interesting. I mean look at what we have, we got a ninja pervert, a play master who looks like a girl, A German girl with some serious anger issues, a genius girl who can't cook, me, and Yoshii the biggest idiot of them all who can't even tell that two girls like him. Now I'll take this life over a boring class a life any day." Yuji said with a small grin.

"I suppose it may be exciting to you but I still wish you would try. You know you could be in class A if you wanted to yet you choose not to just cause its fun."

"Pretty much, besides have you seen those idiots, they'd be lost without me. So I can't help my decision." Yuji said

"I suppose so. In a way, I guess you really do belong with them and I can't really picture you in class A. Now for the most important thing, what is it going to take to convince you to start taking this seriously? I know you told Yoshii you would start taking it seriously but I know this still isn't your best."

Yuji looked down and remained silent

"If you start trying harder then we could get married instantly." Shouko said

"That doesn't make me want to try any harder!" Yuji yelled

"You sure, I could reward you in some way." Shouko suggested.

"No way, that's only making me want to try to fail even more." Yuji said

"Why must you be so harsh?" Shouko said sadly

"... Fine if you really want me to take things seriously then I'll start doing that on one condition." Yuji said after a minute of silence

"And that is."

"You have to stop following me. Learn that it's time to move on and admit that I'm garbage. Find someone who you deserve and stop chasing after me because you know as well as I do that you can do better."

"You know that's something I can't agree to. I made a promise."

"Then I won't go back to how I used to be. Sorry but that's not happening."

"I'll convince you somehow Yuji, if I can't, then I'm sure someone will be able to. It's about time you learn to move on."

"I will when you do." Yuji said

Suddenly both of them heard a knocking sound coming from their door.

"I'll get the door. And listen Yuji, we'll continue this conversation later." Shouko said as she got up and answered the door.

Much to Yuji's surprise, he saw Yuko and Yoshii standing at the doorway.

"Yuko, I see you've finally arrived." Shouko said

"Yea sorry it took a while, this guy has been taking forever to finish his next test." Yuko said.

"I see that's quite all right. Me and Yuji were enjoying our alone time together." Shouko said as she blushed a bit.

"We were doing no such thing!" Yuji yelled.

"I'm starting to wonder if you two even have been practicing at all." Yoshii said

"Oh we have trust me. And you."

"Of course, I'll have you know that I'm doing awesome. Tell them Yuko."

"It's a pain in the ass teaching him but I suppose he's not a total Baka. His grades have gone up a bit so I suppose miracles do happen." Yuko said half joking.

"That's not what you're supposed to say; you're supposed to talk about how amazing I've been and how I'm doing fantastic." Yoshii complained

"I doubt she'd want to lay Akihisa." Yuji teased

"Yea well I'll have you know I'm already at class C level." Yoshii said trying to show off.

"Congratulations, pity that I'm already taking test that are at class A level." Yuji said

"What, you got to be kidding me."

"You were the one who said we needed to start taking things seriously so I did. It may surprise you but when I study and take things seriously then I can be pretty smart actually." Yuji said.

"So you're already at class A level. Not going to lie, that's impressive, good work Shouko how did you ever manage to teach him?" Yuko asked.

"It's the power of our love." Shouko said happily

"Somehow I really doubt that." Yuko said quietly.

"So why did you two even come here?" Yuji asked.

"No idea, Yuko said that she wanted to see how you two were doing but that was all she told me. She said that was all I needed to know." Yoshii said

"Well there was a second reason. Shouko have you heard any news of any other schools entering the tournament yet." Yuko asked

"Yes there is one other I've heard of. And what's rather shocking is the fact that it's a school relatively close to our school." Shouko said

"I see, that's shocking, I thought we'd get people from far away entering but I never would've guessed that we had a school so close to us that also ran Summoner Test styles."

"Well apparently they only opened recently. The school has only been around for five years. But apparently their school has a bunch of really smart kids." Shouko said sounding worried.

"Big deal so do we. If we meet that school, we'll just take them out. So which school is it exactly?" Yuko asked

"Their school is called the Black Forest Academy."

"Black Forest? Sounds like a weird place." Yoshii said

"Maybe but we should still be careful since we don't have any information on these guys." Yuji said.

"I think it may be best if we talk to the principal and ask if she knows anything that might help." Yuko said

"I agree, we should ask tomorrow."  
"Sounds good, Yoshii looks like you have the day off tomorrow." Yuko said

"The same goes for you Yuji." Shouko said.

"All right, a day off, this should be fun. Thanks a million." Yoshii said getting excited.

"I guess you could say you've earned it." Yuko said

"And Yuji, if you'd rather spend time with me then I'm fine with that." Shouko said.

"Not happening." Yuji said

"Well this should be fun. What should we do? After all it's not every day we get to miss school and have fun." Yoshii said

"Hey Shouko, I'm feeling kind of hungry, is it okay if you make us all something to eat?" Yuji asked.

"Huh? That's kind of random don't you think Yuji. I mean one second I was talking about our day off and you bring up food what's up?" Yoshii asked.

"I'm just hungry."

"Don't worry Yuji; I'll make you something to eat." Shouko said as she went to make something.

"Hey Yuko, sorry to ask this of you but do you mind helping her out. You see Shouko can mess up sometimes and I want to make sure she doesn't mess up the cooking."

"Why would I waste my time with that?"

"Okay then I understands. If you're not capable of doing it then that's all cool."

"Not capable, why you, I'll go watch and show you that I'm capable of plenty." Yuko said annoyed as she walked away to go with Shouko.

"For some straight A student kids they sure are easy to fool right Akihisa." Yuji said

"Huh what do you mean?" Yoshii asked confused.

"I mean that I needed to talk with you alone and I didn't want them overhearing us. Look tomorrow I know what we should do."

"And what's that."

"How bout we look into this school. After all Yuko said it was close to us so I'm sure we could get there if your sister drove us."

"Even if we could do that, how would we get in?"

"Just leave those details to me. Tomorrow, we'll be gaining some information about the other schools. And we'll be doing it by spying on them from the inside."

"Isn't that a little bit of foul play?" Yoshii said

"It wouldn't be the first time we did something unfair to win so why not. If you ask me, I say we should do it."

"Infiltrate the school huh. Okay sounds good, this way we'll get some information on how dangerous our completion is." Yoshii said happily.

"Exactly, so now we have our plan and tomorrow we'll execute it." Yuji said with an evil grin.

TO be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Investigation

_here's the sixth chapter. In it, Yoshii and the others will sneak into the other school. Lets see how it goes for them. Please review to let me know what you think and lets get started._

* * *

**Chapter 6 Investigating the New School**

Yoshii, Yuji, Hideyoshi, and Kouta were all standing outside the Black Forest High School. They all had left early in the morning and Yuji and Yoshii convinced Hideyoshi and Kouta to come along. The high school was a darkest greenish color with a banner that had a forest on it hanging up front.

"Can you guys tell me again why are we here exactly?" Hideyoshi asked again sounding nervous.

"We told you, we decided to spend our day off by coming to this high school and investigating. We figured we'd get a good look at how the competition is exactly. So pretty smart idea huh." Yoshii said giving his friend thumbs up.

"I can understand that much but why on earth is Kouta and I here." Hideyoshii asked.

"We need Kouta for his ninja skills to help us sneak around and I'm sure that'll be a great help." Yuji explained.

"Besides, who knows what kind of cute girls could live here in the school. It'll be a great opportunity to get some new pictures for my photo album and to sell them." Kouta said proudly.

"Oh boy, so why did you guys beg me to come." Hideyoshi asked.

"Well we figured that if we get in trouble, we could use you to distract all the boys in the school with your cuteness." Yoshii said

"Great plan except for the fact that I am a guy." Hideyoshi said ashamed

"Trust me, it'll never fail. Don't worry Hideyoshi our plan is fool proof." Yoshii said

"Good because if it wasn't then we'd mess it up in a heartbeat. Besides, I don't even know why I agreed to skip school and come here today. I'm in enough trouble with Iron Man as it is and this isn't helping my case." Hideyoshi said annoyed.

"Don't worry buddy, we already called in for you two. Now it's time for us to enter this place and begin our operation." Yoshii said as he ran up to the doors.

"Akihisa wait, we need to make sure there's no security alarm or anything else otherwise we could get caught." Yuji said

But it was too late; Yoshii opened the door and walked in. Luckily there was no alarm so they didn't get in any trouble.

"Well I'd consider that lucky." Hideyoshi said

"We could've been caught already that Baka." Yuji said as the other three guys followed Yoshii into the school building.

The floor had a red carpet that looked brand new and also had a Lego replica of the school. Also each of the classroom signs was made of ebony wood with an awesome gold carving that said the room number and class. All the classes had this, even the class that had an F on it.

"Aw man, I've been here for five seconds and I already like this school more than ours." Yoshii complained.

"It is shocking at how the classes all look the same. In our school class F looks like shit but judging from the doors, I'd say all the classes get the same equipment." Hideyoshi said

"And they also have that sick Lego model of their school." Yoshii said getting excited

"Only little kid's get excited over something like that you Baka. They're only Legos so who gives a shit." Yuji said calmly.

"Well thanks for hurting my feelings, do you know how long it took me to make that. Talk about rude." A voice said

Everyone turned to see a kid lying on a bench nearby. The kid had short brown and light brown eyes and wore a school uniform that looked just like the one Yoshii had on only it was dark green.

"Shit" Yuji said

"I'm not going to tell anyone that your here because I'm skipping class and I'd only end up ratting myself out as well." The kid said

"So you're skipping class huh. And who exactly are you?" Yuji asked suspiciously

"The names Tony and I'm part of class F." Tony said he then looked over toward Yoshii. "Hello again by the way." Tony said

"Again?" Yoshii asked confused.

"We met about a week ago if I remember correctly." Tony said

"I have no idea what you mean." Yoshii replied

"You almost ran me over when you were heading to someone named Yuko's house. Saying something about her killing you." Tony replied.

Yoshii thought for a moment. "Oh yea, I think I do remember you." Yoshii said

"You are so slow to remember things Akihisa." Yuji said annoyed

"Cut it out Yuji!" Yoshii responded.

"So I guess your names are Yoshii and Yuji huh. And who are two." Tony asked Hideyoshi and Kouta.

"My name is Kouta. I specialize in ninja skills and in taking picture of cute girls." Kouta said as he took out his camera.

"Oh okay then. Well why on earth are you here then?" Tony asked confused.

"I told you I'm here to take pictures of cute girls." Kouta repeated.

"Oh well then you wasted your time coming here because this is an all-boys high school." Tony said

Almost instantly, Kouta collapsed on the floor. "All, boys. The deepest levels of hell aren't even as cruel as those words. How can there be no women in this place." Kouta said in a dying voice.

Yoshii quickly ran up to him. "Kouta! Don't leave me my brother, Please fight through this!" Yoshii said in tears

"It's okay, hopefully in the next life I'll be born as far away from this demonic place as possible." Kouta said as he closed his eyes peacefully.

"Is he okay?" Tony asked being a little weirder out.

"They're fine trust me. This is a normal thing for us. Kouta's a huge pervert but I'm sure if you give him a dirty magazine or something like that, he'll be fine in a matter of seconds." Hideyoshi said

"Wow that's a little odd."

"Tell me about it. I'm Hideyoshi by the way." Hideyoshi said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you man." Tony said

"Man? No way, you actually know that I'm a guy!" Hideyoshi said energetically.

"Um yea why because it all seems obvious to me. You look just like a boy." Tony said confused.

"It's just that everyone I meet assumes that I'm a girl for some reason. It gets really annoying and I can't stand it. You are one of the few people to recognize me." Hideyoshi said happily.

"Wow so you know that Hideyoshi is a boy, that's shocking. Everyone else thinks he's a girl. Even I still think that sometimes." Yoshii said

"Well I have no idea why. But anyway, it's really cool to finally meet someone who's just like me." Tony said as he pointed to Yoshii.

"Um I'm just like you? What do you mean by that?" Yoshii asked confused.

"Come on you know what I mean. After all we are the same." Tony said again

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Tony sighed at this. "Geese what a pain. I mean that the two of us are both probationary students." Tony said

"What!" Almost everyone said.

"Yea, we are both the same rank."

"That's impossible; you don't seem nearly as stupid as Akihisa." Yuji said

"Hey cut it out Yuji. Besides I've been doing great so far." Yoshii said annoyed

"Stupid? What do you mean by that? Probationary students are the best." Tony said

"What do you mean by that?" Hideyoshi asked confused

"Probationary students are students that have the potential to be the smartest kid in the school but for some reason or another, they have bad grades. You see my grades suck because I ever do my homework but I still do great on tests when I actually try hard. Of course most of the time I do badly so that's why I'm in class F." Tony said proudly.

"That can't be right, Akihisa is a complete idiot. I've never met someone as stupid as him." Yuji said

"Is he in the tournament just like me?" Tony said

"Well yea I am but that was because I once got lucky and beat the smartest student from class A in a test. Now they all believe that I'm some kind of smart kid that can do good if I study and try hard. But truth is told, I sometimes think that they were idiots for choosing me." Yoshii said

"Trust me they weren't. Everything they did had a reason to it but you were just never aware of it. You actually have the potential to become the smartest kid in your school if you just try hard enough. That's what it truly means to be a Probationary student it means that you are an idiot but if you try hard enough, you can become a genius." Tony assured

"That can't be true."

"It is, the teachers never told me but I learned it eventually. That's why they are so determined to have someone who's a Probationary student on their team. Not many schools have students like us so the ones that do have them are considered the strongest ones. Plus we still have our secret power." tony said proudly.

"Secret power, what are you talking about?" Yoshii asked getting confused

"We'll have you ever wondered why we feel the pain our avatars feel, there was a reason." Tony explained

"I always thought that was because the teachers were asswholes and wanted me to suffer."

"I'm sure that's part of the reason too but there is a main reason, since we feel the same pain as our avatar that also means that we think the same as them. In a manner of speaking, we are our avatars. Probationary students are able to connect our soul with our avatars and awaken a new power within them." Tony said

"New power, what do you mean by that?" Yoshii asked shocked.

"I'll show you. Field appears!" Tony yelled as the whole area suddenly became a summoner test field.

"No way, how did you do that without a teacher or an iron bracelet." Yoshii asked shocked beyond measures.

"That's just one of the many things a Probationary student is capable of doing. Now, I'm summoning my avatar!" Tony yelled as his avatar appeared. His Avatar looked just like a miny version of himself only it was also holding a wooden sword and had a green jacket on.

"Looks kind of similar to mine." Yoshii said

"Shit, look at this guy's score." Yuji said

Tony's score was 1500.

"Why is it so high?" Hideyoshi asked shocked

"It's really not that impressive since it's all of my subjects combined. I hate to admit it but there are still some kids better than me. But now let me show you what happens when I and my Avatar are in perfect sync. Now Soul Unison!" Tony yelled.

Tony's avatar suddenly got surrounded by a light red armor. Its little wooden sword transformed into a bright a huge red Shuriken that required both hands to hold. As if that wasn't weird enough, Tony's score skyrocketed. Before it was 1500 but now it was 15000 a full ten times higher.

"This can't be possible." Yoshii said shocked and a little afraid.

_We have to beat someone with a score like this. Even at my best, I can't do this good and Shouko couldn't do any good either. How are we supposed to beat people like this? I came to this school today to get advice on how to win but all I learned is that things seemed hopeless._ Yuji thought to himself.

"This is the true power a Probationary student possesses. And you really thought you were just some lame kid didn't you well I'm sorry to tell you this but you know nothing about the power we possess." Tony said

"Can I really do that too?" Yoshii asked.

"It won't be easy but of you can do it too."

"But how exactly."

"First you have to learn to truly understand your avatar. It took forever for me to find out, but my principal told me about a few months ago. I only just recently mastered it but as you can see, it's well worth it. And my score isn't even that high. Imagine if you had a score of 3000 or 4000. Think about how strong you'd be then. I think I've shown you guys enough for now." Tony said as he cancelled the field and called back his avatar.

_I'm supposed to learn how to do that, I don't think it's possible. But I suppose I have to try it._ Yoshii thought to himself.

"Why are you telling me all this. Isn't it like helping your enemy? So shouldn't you be hiding this from us because now I'm going to go and try to learn it?" Yoshii said

"And that's exactly what I want. Listen, I couldn't care less about winning the stupid tournament, but if I get to face someone strong and have a fun time then that makes thing even better. I want you to learn how to do this that way things become more fun." Tony said with a grin.

"More fun huh. You're really weird you know that right." Yoshii said.

"I get told that every day." Tony said happily.

"Hey listen, I want to face you right here and now okay." Yoshii said

"Akihisa, are you serious!" Yuji yelled.

"I need to learn something real quick okay." Yoshii said

"You want to fight me okay then. Field open. I'm summoning my avatar!" Tony yelled as he re-summoned his avatar.

"I'm summoning my avatar." Yoshii said as he summoned his.

"Um what is this Akihisa?" Yuji said annoyed.

Yoshii's score was only 178.

"Oh shit, I forgot that all of the tests I took at Yuko's house don't count towards my grade. Damn this sucks." Yoshii said annoyed.

"Baka" Everyone said to Yoshii.

"I know I don't need this but I get the feeling you want to see it so Soul Unison!" Tony said as he transformed his avatar.

The Avatar took its Shuriken and through it straight at Yoshii's avatar and defeated it in one blow.

"Ow that hurt." Yoshii said in pain as he watched his avatars points go down to zero.

"Well that was quick but I hope you learned something from the-"

Tony suddenly got cut off by a voice yelling "Those who die meet me in the Remedial classroom!" The voice screamed as Iron Man appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Yoshii, and ran off with Yoshii screaming terrified.

"What the hell was that?" Tony said.

"Don't ask." Yuji said

"Anyway, we better get going now, I think we've seen all that we need to." Hideyoshi said

"Yea I agree. We'll be going now." Yuji said

"Okay then hopefully we'll see you soon at the tournament." Tony said

"Hurry up and take me out of this evil place." A half dead Kouta said

"Let's go buddy." Yuji said as he picked up Kouta left the school.

* * *

Yuji was walking home now. He had Hideyoshi and Kouta head home as well. On his way home, Yuji's phone started to ring.

"Hello." Yuji said

"It's me." Yoshi's voice said.

"Akihisa, what were you thinking today facing that kid." Yuji said annoyed.

"Trust me, it was worth it. It was even worth sitting through a stupid class with Iron Man afterwards.

"Why exactly."

"I'll put it simple. Even though we faced off for just a second, I got a feel of how he fought. It's weird but I kind of understand how he pulled it off and I think I may be able to learn how to do it too with enough practice." Yoshii said proudly.

"You're joking?" Yuji said shocked.

"No way man. I think that fight helped me realize how to do it so it may take time but I think I have a shot of learning this form." Yoshii said as he hung up.

"That idiot. Who would've ever thought he could do something like that. Still, I guess this means we may stand a chance after all." Yuji said as he started to feel a little relieved and he left and walked home knowing that the tournament was drawing near.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Preparations

_Okay so here is the next chapter of the story. I also want to let you all know that I can't update next week and possible even the week after. I'm sorry about all this but I have regents exams in my school and I need to study because these are pretty ,much the most important test so sorry again but I wanted to tell you all that._

_With that said lets start the chapter, please leave a review to let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoy thos one._

* * *

**Chapter 7 Preparation For The Tournament**

It had been two weeks since Yoshii and the others tried to sneak into the other school. Needless to say, Iron Man gave all four of them hell for what they did and Yuko wasn't freaking out at how they all attempted that. Yoshii decided that the only way everyonestood a chance in hell of winning the tournament, was by getting some training done. So he had Yuko go and get him a very special package.

"Okay I got what you said you needed." Yuko said as she walked into her house.

Yoshii was sitting there studying and asked her to get him something veryimportant.

"Seriously, the principal gave it to you, this is awsome." Yoshii said as he opened the box.

Inside of it was a new Iron braclet that Yoshii wanted to use to get practice done so he could do what Tony was able to do.

"I still think you're crazy if you think this will work. I mean you actually got me to go all the way to school and convince the principal to give this to you. I'm not going to lie, it was a pain in the ass. And by the way, Iron Man is still pissed about that little stunt you, Yuji, my brother, and that weird pervert did."

"For the last time, we only snuck into the school so we could see what the competition was like. And its a damn good thing we did because you have noidea how tough those guys are. I only saw one kid there but his score was crazy high." Yoshii explained

"The fact that you underestimate us so much that you feel the need to sneak into another school." Yuko ordered

"You need to believe me, this kid wasnt normal but I may know how to get my score as high as his. How much time do we have until the tournament starts." Yoshii asked

"A little less then three weeks. We're really running low on time. Still you have been improving greatly even to the point of doing well on class A leval tests." Yuko said impressed

"I have to know it all for this stupid tournament allthough I probobly will forget everything after it ends."

"Be my guest, It's not like it'll affect us afterwards or anything so I dont care what you do afterwards. Just make sure you don't mess up our chances to win

"Of course but for now it's time for me to put this thing to good use. Awaken!" Yoshii yelled as a feild appered in the room.

"Wow those things really do work. I guess this is pretty good." Yuko said.

Suddenly the feild started to collapse and the bracklet broke in two.

"What the hell happend. That stupid thing broke so fast and after all of the trouble I went through to get it." Yuko said as she started to panic.

"Oh yea, come to think of it I think it said only an idiot could use these and since I've been aceing class A leval tests then I guess I really cant be called that anymore." Yoshii said a little embarrased

"You are too an idiot for forgetting something so common. God this is becoming a pain." Yuko said

"Hey lets not panic or anything like that, now lets see I know that Tony guy was able to create a feild on his own. I wonder if I could do the same." Youshii said as he held out his arm

_I got to focus and try to make this thing appear come on please work._ Yoshii thought. "Feild open!" Yoshii yelled as a new feild appered out of no were.

"No way, ou made a field appear out of thin air. How the hell were you able to do that?"

"Truth be told I really have no idea, I saw that kid Tony do it once and faced him so I'm trying to do what he does. So I think he was able to unlock his avatar's true power because he got the two of them in perfect soul or something like that. Either way I guess I should give it a try. I'm summoning my Avatar!" Yoshii said as his Avatar appered.

"Yea thats defanitly a working feild, otherwise your avatar wouldnt be here." Yuko said

"All right little guy we need to get our souls in perfect unison so lets start of easy by doing some Push Ups at the same time." Yoshii said with energy as his avatar agredd. The two got on the ground and started to do some push ups.

_Somehow I get the feeling that this will be a complete waste of our time. I mean what will doing Push ups accomplish. I swear he may be getting better grades, but he is still one of the biggest Bakas I've ever ,et in my entire life._ Yuko thought.

`"How many am I on now." Yoshii asked as he and his avatar were sweating like crazy.

"Four and if you two are tired after just that then you guys need to start working out more." Yuko said annoyed.

"So we are not in the best shape, big deal. Besides we have other ways to synch ourselves, and we'll just have to keep working to do it." Yoshii said

"Oh I cant wait to see what you two idiots have planned."

"You'll see. Okay avatar are you ready. Now lets go, Rock Paper Scissors says shoot." Yoshii said as he and his Avatar started playing Rock Paper Scissors together.

"What the hell are you doing? You look like an idiot." Yuko said

"I figured that we should be playing rock paper scissors together. That way we become more in synch. Pretty smart huh." Yoshii bragged

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. Why would playing Rock Paper Scissors help in any way!"

"Well I thought that if we just kept choosing the same thing then that had to have meant that our souls are in perfect synch right."

"I have no idea but I doubt it would work. I swear you are such an idiot sometimes."

"And you say that everyday."  
"Whatever, look lets just keep studying and maybe we'll soon learn more about this power of yours." Yuko said

"Good idea." Yoshii said as they continued trying to work.

* * *

Himeji was in her room with Minami. They had studied together over the past week whenever Minami was free and able to come over.

"So this tournament is soon right, are you excited?" Minami asked

"Truth be told I'm a little nervous. Whenever I think about how important this tournament is to the whole school then I get really really nervous so I'm a little bit afraid." Himeji admitted

"Come on, you have to be more confident then that. From what you've been telling me is that you've been studying extremely hard. Your even getting perfect scores on some problems I bet class A would have trouble with." Minami said sounding proud of her friend.

"Well yes I suppose but I guess you really cant blame me for getting nervous." Himeji said

"I suppose I cant. I'm not entering this thing but if I was then I'd be way scared but they'd never let a idiot like me even have a chance of competing in it. Oh right speaking of idiots, have you spoken to either Yoshii or Yuji lately?" Minami asked.

"I'm afraid that I haven't had the chance to. You see They both have been busy studying and they don't have time to do anything else. I'm really proud of them though." Himeji said

"Yea it shocked me to think Aki is actually in this thing to begin with. Still I from what I heard, he's doing very well so who knows, we may be able to win this thing in the end." Minami said hopefully.

"I sure do hope so, I just hope I can be of some help because I dont want to be a burden."

"Are you crazy, you are probably going to be the most important person on the team so dont worry. DO you really think those idiots Aki and Yuji will actually be able to become smarter then you?"

"Well you never know and I have a feeling that they may be doing good. The other day I saw Shouko and Yuko and they both seemed to say that they were impressed with both of them. Just you wait by the time this tournament starts, our team will be full of smart kids who can win the whole thing." Himeji said

"Good to know you're getting confident, of course I hope we can count on on everyone to have the same confidence as you. One things for sure, when it comes to doing something unpredictable, theres no one better then Yuji and Aki so I think we can trust them to do something big that will help us." Minami said

"Of course, those two are the very definition of unpredictable but thats a good thing when you think about it. I mean it was their crazy planing that helped us get as far as we did last year. So I think we can count on them to save us this time. Still I intend to help out a lot. I know it may sound weird but for the most part I left all the planing to Yuji and Akihisa. But I want to be a big help this time." Himeji said with a smile

"If anyone should be feeling like they arent helpful it should be me not you. I mean I really didnt do much during the whole Summoner test wars and whats worse, I cant even do anything now. I hate how useless I'm feeling right now. I know I wouldn't be any help but I really wish I could be some help to you guys."

"Don't worry about it Minami, you've been helping me study and I really appreciate that." Himeji said happily.

"Yea I guess so. Any way, lets get back to work." Minami said with a grin as the two friends continued studying.

* * *

"Done" Yuji said as he finished another exam.

"That was quick:" Shouko said as she looked it over.

It took Shouko forever, but she had finally convinced Yuji to start trying his best and so far he was exceeding her expectations. She thought he'd be smart but this was crazy. Yuji was taking college level exams now and getting perfect scores on them. And some of these even Shouko didnt know the answer to. TO say she was impressed would be an understatement.

"Yuji, I'm so happy that you have been doing so well lately." Shouko said with a grin.

"I already told you that I need to get my score up so I need to try my hardest now." Yuji said

"Your goals seemed to have completely changed. Earlier you didnt even want to try your best no matter what but now your showing me how amazing you are. Could it be that you've finally realized that listening to me is the right thing to do. It makes me so glad."

"It has nothing to do with you. It's just that I got a look at the competion and it's dangerous. If I dont start taking this seriously then we're doomed from the start. I know now that I have to try my hardest or else we will be outclassed." Yuji said as he punched the table out of anger.

"I have no idea how strong these other kids are but it makes me happy to see you like this Yuji. It's good to see how serious this is becoming and how you are realizing that it's serious. Maybe latter I can give you a reward." Shouko said

with a small grin.

"Not on your life. And you are not making me want to try any harder."

"You're so cruel sometimes. Why cant you just admit your feelings."

"No idea Shouko but it really doesnt matter right now. I need to focus on this." Yuji said

"of course you do. But you know what Yuji?"

"What is it."  
"I think that so far you've been doing a fantastic job and its good know that our school is lucky enought o have you on our team."

"... I'm only trying so hard because I think that idiot Akihisa will screw this up."

"Thats not true, we can rely on him just as I'm relying on you. I choose this team for a reasona nd I trust each and everyone on it."

"Yea I guess so." Yuji said

_Akihisa you better learn how to go that form that that Tony kid could go otherwise we are doomed. I'm trying my best as well as everyone else but I know we will need your avatar and you to figure out how to do that weird thing Tony did. I'm counting on you Akihisa, this is the one thing you better not mess up._ Yuji thought

To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8 Foul Play

_Hey everyone, new chapter is up sorry for the wait but I had regents exams. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please leave review to let me know what you thought and lets get started._

* * *

**Chapter 8 Foul Play**

"Hey Hideyoshi, have you heard any word from your sister about the tournament and how Aki's training has been going?" Minami asked one morning in class calling Yoshii by the nickname she usually refers to him as.

"I'm afraid not. She just tells me that whatever happens happens so I don't know if he's doing well or if he's failing but she won't tell me so I'm no help." Hideyoshi replied back sounding annoyed.

"That sucks and I tried texting him and calling him but he isn't answering his phone for some reason. The same goes for Yuji too. I wonder why."

"I know my sister took his phone from him because she doesn't want him talking with anyone or getting distracted."

"But then why doesn't Yuji have his phone?" Minami said confused.

Both of them thought for a minute and wondered what could've happened. "It could've been Shouko." Hideyoshi said

"That would make sense; after all she probably took it so Yuji didn't lose focus." Minami said

"That or to prevent Yuji from talking with other girls." Hideyoshi said

"That makes even more sense." Minami admitted.

"Still, I'm sure that everyone's working hard to improve their scores so that they can do well in the tournament. From what I saw the day I studied with Yoshii, I learned that he can actually do good if he's given the right amount of time and if he has the right motivation. Trust me, he surprised me a bit." Hideyoshi assured

"I'm sure he can. I'll never tell this to Aki's face but he can be gifted at times and really smart too. He's weird like that."

"Yea you beat him up and get angry at him all the time but you secretly care about him don't you?" Hideyoshi said with a small grin.

"Don't get the wrong idea or anything like that." Minami said while blushing a bit

"Sure, that's why you and Himeji always get so angry when Yoshii even looks at another girl or reads one of his porn magazines."

"What magazines, do you know where they are. If you do tell me so I can burn them to a crisp. Trust me, Himeji would agree that that's the smart and responsible thing to do!" Minami yelled as she grabbed Hideyoshi and shock him back and forth.

"I only said that as an example." Hideyoshi said as he was being shaken violently.

"You sure" Minami asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure, but I'm sure he has some, he is a guy after all so you can't blame him." Hideyoshi said in Yoshii's defense.

"Not only can I blame him, but I will and if it turns out that he does, then he'll regret ever buying them."

"With his sister in his house, I doubt he has anything. You know she's just as crazy as you and Himeji." Hideyoshi said

"What was that, who is crazy?" Minami asked getting angry.

"No one, but you know I've been wondering how has Himeji been doing in her studying for this tournament. After all she's a genius so I bet she's doing great." Hideyoshi said trying to change the subject before Minami lost it and tried to kill him.

"Oh Himeji, she's doing fantastic. I'll have you know that she's getting wonderful grades on tests that class A couldn't even handle. She really is the pride of class F." Minami said. Hideyoshi was relieved that his plan worked and she had forgotten about the conversation they were having earlier.

"I bet she is, besides with her on our team we'll be just fine. My sister is really smart too and Shouko is even smarter than her. It's hard to believe that there may be anyone out there smarter than the people we've gathered." Hideyoshi said with confidence.

"You make a good point Hideyoshi. I have a feeling that we will win this. I just hope Aki and Yuji can finish studying for this thing because we only have a little over a week left before the tournament and I hope the others are getting into shape." Minami said

"I bet there just putting on the final touches to their training for this thing. I know that the last time I saw Yoshii, he looked determined to get better and learn how to use his ability as a probationary student the right way." Hideyoshi stated.

"Right way, how is there a right way. I thought that it was a bad thing to be a probationary student."

"So did I but apparently probationary students have some kind of hidden power and gift that means that if they study hard enough, they could be the smartest person around." Hideyoshi said

"I find that hard to believe." Minami said

"I did at first too but now I believe that there may be some truth behind all of this. and personally I think this is all good news for us. The only problem is that the other school has a student just like Yoshii and he's really strong." Hideyoshi explained

"When exactly did you find all of this out?" Minami asked intrigued

"It happened when we all snuck out of school for a day. We did this because we decided to go sneak into the Black Forest High School. Of course afterwards Iron Man found out that we all had snuck out of class and hr really gave us hell for that. After what he did, I couldn't sleep for a week." Hideyoshi said as his body shivered.

"What did he do exactly?" Minami asked interested in what happened.

"I can't say, it'll bring back to many nightmares." Hideyoshi swore as he shook his head back and forth.

_Great now I'm even more curious to find out what happened._ Minami thought to herself.

"Everyone take your seats, class will be starting shortly." Iron Man yelled as he walked in the classroom and started to call attendance. He read each of the names and stopped when he came to Yoshii's name.

"It sure has been boring without Aki here hasn't it?" Minami said in a joking tone.

"Boring isn't exactly the best word I would use. It has been quieter I'll say that but as for my opinion, I just hope he's not goofing off like he tends to a lot of the time." Iron Man said "Still even when he's not here, he's still getting himself and other students in trouble right Hideyoshi and Kouta?" Iron Man said as he raised an eyebrow at Hideyoshi and Kouta.

"Yes Iron Man." Hideyoshi said calmly

"Don't even remind me of that devilish school we snuck into!" Kouta said freaking out.

"Very well, anyway as much as I'd love to talk about Yoshii, we have a class to teach so let's get started." Iron Man said as he began the lesson.

* * *

After class had finished, Minami had to stay after because she had to clean up the classroom. She figured after she was done she'd meet up with Hideyoshi and Kouta and ask more about that other high school. Hideyoshi had to stay after for drama club and she knew Kouta was probably still in the school taking pictures of girls or doing something perverted. Just the thought of it made her sick.

"It's such a pain that Iron man assigned me to do clean up duty. I mean today it was supposed to be Aki's turn but of course he isn't here. Still I wonder if he's doing well." Minami said to herself as she started to think about Yoshii.

She thought about all the events that have happened this past year and about all the crazy things that they have been through. One thing was for sure, she realized how fun and crazy this school was and she really hoped that things would be just as crazy next year.

"This would only happen in class F." Minami said to herself with a small grin

However within a matter of seconds, the lights in the whole building went out.

"Huh what's going on?" Minami said shocked.

"Shimada!" Minami heard Iron Man say as he appeared in the doorway. "The power has just gone out."

"Yea I've kind of noticed that." Minami said

"Yes but the problem is nothing is working at all. There's not even a storm outside so it doesn't make sense how this could've happened. So it only means one thing."

"And what is that?" Minami asked

"Someone must've hacked our school's system and shut the power off." Iron Man said

"Way to jump to conclusions."

"Just hurry up and come, if anyone did do this, they would be in the basement of the school. I already got Hideyoshi and Kouta to help us out."

"Fine then let's go." Minami said annoyed. She walked out of the classroom and saw Kouta and Hideyoshi standing outside the classroom.

"Lets hurry up and do this; I was in the middle of important work." Kouta said

"I bet it was something perverted." Minami said

"Yea and I was in the middle of drama club." Hideyoshi said as he sighed.

"Well then stop complaining and let's get this job done with."

"Why do we have to do this anyway isn't it your jobs." Minami said

"Normally I'd have Akihisa help me with this but he's not here so I have to use you other class F students." Iron Man explained.

The three of them walked down to the basement of the school and found three students waiting down there for them. One of them was a girl and the other two were boys.

The girl had long light blue hair and was short for s girl in high school. She wore a all red girls school uniform and wore black shoes.

The two boys were twins both with short red hair and they wore a blue boys school uniform and they both had on black shoes as well.

"Hey who the hell are those guys?" Minami said as she saw the three of students.

"No idea but one thing's for sure, they aren't from around this school. So I take it that you three are the ones who hacked the system." Iron man said angrily.

"Yea that's right and what about it." The girl said

"I suggest that you three leave here before we call the police and get your schools arrested for sneaking into our school." iron Man warned.

"Calm down old man, we only did this to get your attention because we want to test out this schools skills before the upcoming tournament." One of the twins said.

"Test out our skills." Minami said a little surprised.

"Yea in short we want to see if your academy will be a tough opponent to face or if we'll have an easy win." The girl said

"So you snuck in here just to see something as stupid as that." Hideyoshi said

"So what if we did and so far this school is pathetic. We literally just walked in here and no one stopped us." The girl said

"Just who the hell are you guys anyway?" Minami asked

"Oh right, I suppose I should tell you. My names Liz and these two are Taylor and Tyler. The one to my left is Taylor and the one to my right is Tyler." The girl said pointing to the twins behind her.

"Our school is also competing in the tournament. Were from Bolt High school" Taylor explained.

"And now we want to have a battle with your guys who are competing so call them down here." Tyler said

"I'm afraid that's not an option. You see our students have been preparing so they're not in the school right now."

"What, how pathetic is that well then I guess we wasted our time. That is except for one thing." Liz said

"And what's that?" Kouta asked

Liz held up some papers to show everyone."While we were hacking the computer, we decided to look into some information on the students your school choose to have in this tournament and I got to say most of them look pathetic." Liz said

"They stole information on our students. Iron Man isn't that illegal." Minami said looking up at Iron Man.

"It most certainly is." Iron Man said as his hands crunched up into a fist.

"True and I suppose your cowardly school could call the police and get us in trouble. Of course that would be completely cowardly." Liz said

"Just get out of here." Iron Man said as Liz laughed and her and the two guys left.

"Iron Man, aren't you going to call the police." Minami yelled angrily,

"What I'm going to do is reset the schools systems so we can get power back. It doesn't matter either way because if we did that it would just make us look like cowards." Iron Man

"But now they're going to be cheating against us!" Minami yelled.

"I know but it doesn't matter. I want all of you kids to go tell everyone in the tournament to hurry up and finish since we only have a week. Warn them about the other team. As of right now those idiots at Bolt High school have started a war and we're going to destroy them and embarrass when the day of the tournament comes." Iron Man said with great anger and determination.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Final Day

_Okay here's the next chapter, please leave a review and also there won't be a new chapter for a few weeks since I'll be going away on vacation so I just want to tell you guys that. With all that said, let's begin_

* * *

**Chapter 9 The final day**

A lot of time had passed since the events of when Bolt High School invade Fumizaki Academy and the other members of the tournament had heard about what happened and started working hard like never before. It was now the day before the tournament and Yoshii was getting up.

"So just one more day before the tournament starts, yesterday we all took those practice exams and I was able to bring my score up big time but I still wonder if it was enough. We all worked so hard that I just hope we can win this." Yoshii said as he got dressed.

He then heard a knocking sound coming from his door.

"Hello" He said as he opened his door only to find Yuko on the other side.

"Oh you're all dressed already; this is good so we can leave immediately." Shouko said calmly.

"Huh, what are you talking about and why are you at my house?" Yoshii said surprised.

The team decided a few days ago that they would spend their last day relaxing and not think about the tournament since they didn't want to lose focus. So they all decided to take the last day easy.

"So what are you doing here again? Wait a minute I know, even though we agreed to take it easily today, you're still planning on making me work today." Yoshii said as he grew afraid

"Of course not you idiot, would I really do something that evil and cold hearted?" Yuko asked sounding offended.

"Yes you would. You are cruel at times." Yoshii said

"Look, I came because Shouko decided that all of us should hang out and have a day of fun today since it's our day off." Yuko said

"Hmm, I'm wondering if I can really trust you. For all I know you'll lead me somewhere and then lock me in a room and force me to study." Yoshii said jokingly

"You are so lucky that I know that you're joking now let's just go." Yuko said

"Well okay but which place are we going to. Hopefully it's somewhere super cool." Yoshii said hopefully

"Not really, we are just going to the mall to hang out."

"That's all huh, well at least it's better than nothing, so let's go" Yoshii said

* * *

Yuko and Yoshii arrived at the center in the mall and waited for the others to show up.

"Hey Akihisa, I'm glad you were able to show up." Yoshii heard Yuji said as he and Shouko walked up to them.

"Shouko, it is good to see." Yuko said

"Yes I and Yuji were able to come here together."

"Thanks god we were able to meet up with you because I did not want to waste my final day before this tournament alone with this crazy girl." Yuji said

"Oh Yuji, you know if that was the case then the final day would be heaven if it was the two of use alone." Shouko said

"It would not." Yuji yelled

"Glad to see everything is the same as normal." Yoshii said

"So Akihisa, did you ever learn how to transform your avatar just like that Tony kid could do." Yuji asked Yoshii

"Maybe maybe not. Does it really matter either way, I'm sure we'll do fine." Yoshii said

"You have to be joking right. You know what would happen if you weren't able to learn that. If thats the case then I think we're doomed." Yuji said

"Oh really so now this whole thing is coming down on my shoulders, I may have learned it or we may have no shot in hell of winning, does it really matter, either way let's just relax today and have fun." Yoshii said

"You got to be kidding me. How can I relax?" Yuji said angrily as he turned and looked at Yuko

"What do you expect me to say? Why would I know if he learned how to do this anyway?" Yuko asked.

"I don't know, maybe because you were studying with him for all this time!" Yuji said

"Well what do you want me to say, Akihisa has been studying hard and I have a feeling he'll do just what we need him to do in the tournament. I have that much faith in him at least." Yuko said

"See Yuji, we have nothing to worry about because even Yuko believes I'll do fine." Yoshii said

"I have no idea how you two became such good friends but I wish you would stop keeping secrets from me." Yuji asked.

"I must ask though Yuko, how'd Yoshii do in his studying. Was I right or was he the failure you originally thought he'd be." Shouko said

"Oh he's still an idiot, don't get the wrong idea" Yuko said

"Hey" Yoshii said annoyed

"But he's shown a lot of improvement. I won't ruin the surprise but trust me when I say that we have a plan and things will go well." Yuko said confidently

"That's good then, I'm glad you two were able to prepare and I'm glad that you were able to make a friend Yuko" Shouko said with a smile

"Please, were not friends, I just think he's not as hopeless as I once thought he was and he may not be a complete deadweight." Yuko said

"That's the closest she'll come to admitting that we are friends now." Yoshii said as he laughed a bit.

"Shut up Akihisa!" Yuko yelled.

_Still it's good to know that Shouko is getting along with people from outside her class. It makes me happy to see that she's starting to realize that just because a person isn't in class A, that doesn't mean that their garbage. Still I'm shocked at how well she's getting along with Yoshii even to the point where their calling each other by their first names. It makes me happy._ Shouko thought as she smiled.

"Um hello there everyone, sorry I'm late" Everyone heard Himeji say as they all turned and saw her running toward them.

"Oh hey Himeji, looks like you were the last one to show up." Yoshii said

"Yes it seems that way doesn't it Akihisa. But I'm only late because I spent some time cooking lunch for all of us and I lost track of time. I figured I should make us all something since food at the mall can become so expensive." Himeji said as she blushed a bit and held out a basket that contained food in it.

"Oh well wasn't that nice of you and it looks delicious." Yuko said as she admired the basket

But Yoshii and Yuji only saw an item that came from the fiery pits of hell because they knew all to well what that food would do to anyone who ate it. They then quickly grabbed Shouko and Yuko and decided to warn then.

"Listen that food may look good but it'll kill you." Yoshii said

"What are you crazy or something? It looks good" Yuko said

"You have to trust us, you have no idea how many near death experiences we've had because of occasions when we ate her food.

"Is that so? Well then I guess we should just eat somewhere else." Yuko said back

"Is everything okay?" Himeji asked as she looked confused

"Oh its fine, we were just talking about how sad we were that we couldn't eat your food. You see Shouko and I are on a diet so we aren't eating today but it's no big deal since Yoshii and Yuji said that their starving today and that they'll be happy to eat our share." Yuko said with an evil smile on her face.

_What is that devil telling Himeji, I told her we didn't want to eat it and now she is trying to make us eat it. Does she want use to die? _Yoshii thought to himself as he grew terrified.

_This should be hilarious._ Yuko thought to herself as she started to laugh a bit

"Oh well that's to bad but at least you two will get plenty of food to eat." Himeji said with a happy smile. Yoshii and Yuji however saw an evil aura appear behind he.

"Yea lucky use." Yoshii and Yuji said at the same time as the prepared for the worst and devoured the food down.

As they expect, they fell to the ground and passed out.

Yuko then started laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, that's perfect, I never thought the food would actually do that to them."Yuko said

"Huh, what happened to those two?" Himeji asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing you should get concerned about." Yuko said laughing.

"Yuko, that was very harsh." Shouko said

"But it was also funny."

"I won't deny that."

"I still don't get what you two are talking about." Himeji said annoyed that she was being left out.

"Don't worry about it, either way, how has your preparation been for the tournament?" Yuko asked

"It has gone great. I feel like I've prepared greatly for the tournament and that I've improved my score a bit. How has both of your preparation been going?" Himeji asked

"As good as we could've hoped for. Trust me when I say Shouko and I have improved greatly. Just because we've been busy preparing these two idiots doesn't mean we've been getting sloppy and doing nothing." Yuko said proudly

"I see that's great then. And what about Yoshii and Yuji?"

"Yuji has been doing wonderful. He won't admit it but I have a feeling that he'll do even better than we are doing now the only question is Yoshii." Shouko said as she looked at Yuko.

"What do you want me to say? I believe he's as ready as he'll ever be. When we heard about the time when that other high school broke into our school and stole information on us, we worked even harder than ever before." Yuko said

"And did he improve a lot?" Shouko said

"No idea, he may have but that's up to him. I really don't know either way." Yuko said

"What do you mean, weren't you working with him all this time. I thought you should know." Himeji said

"Maybe, maybe not" Yuko said with a small grin

"What are you planning Yuko?" Shouko asked suspiciously.

"I'm just saying I have my own plans and Akihisa and I have made a strategy so you can count on us when the time comes. As for what our plan is, well I'll keep that a secret." Yuko said with a slight grin.

"Come on, tell us. I want to know what you guys have planned." Himeji said

"Trust me, it'll be fine." Yuko said

"Very well then, I'm sure whatever you have planned, it will work. Besides, you tend to think things out well." Shouko said

"Trust me I did. Well I feel like we've talked about the tournament enough, why don't we have fun today." Yuko said

"Well okay but shouldn't we wake up Yuji and Yoshii first?" Himeji suggested

"I have a feeling those two will be out for a while. Come on, let's all have some fun." Yuko said as the three girls went off to have a good time.

* * *

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Yoshii said as he woke up.

"We ate some of Himeji's food. I woke up a few minutes earlier then you." Yuji said

"Geese I'm going to kill Yuko for making me eat that. By the way where are they?" Yoshii asked confused.

"They left. We got knocked out and they ditched us and went to have a good time." Yuji said as he stood up

"Those bitches! They'll be hearing from me latter tomorrow." Yoshii said angrily.

"Yes I'm sure they'll find you frightening." Yuji said sarcastically.

"So what now" Yoshii asked

"We head home, after all it's a big day tomorrow and we need to get ready."

"Yea I guess you're right. I don't know about you but I'm getting excited this seems kind of fun." Yoshii said

"I suppose I am too. Things are getting good and the time n is here." Yuji said

"Yea, after all this damn tournament is about to begin."

TO Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10 Let The Games Begin

_It's finally time for the new chapter to start. This is the begin of the tournament so I hope you enjoy it. Also if you noticed I changed the cover image of the fanfic since it made no sense whatsoever to have a Pokémon image for a Baka and Test story and I'm just letting you all know I got this from JMe SeKaiChii and with his permission obviously, I just wanted to let you know this and that the image is not mine but I do have permission. Please leave a review and lets get started._

* * *

**Chapter 10 Let The Games Begin**

"Hello everyone, as you all have been aware, many schools have been preparing for today. It's time to start the Summoner Test Tournament. I'm your announcer and referee Mizure and I can't wait to see some action." The girl said into a microphone. She had long light blue hair and wore an orange top with blue a blue skirt.

"She sure isn't dressed like an announcer." Yoshii said from inside a room.

Today was the day of the tournament to begin and Yoshii and the gang had to travel all the way to Tokyo Japan to compete in it. When they arrived at the area, they were told to enter one of four buildings depending on the letter they drew from a bucket.

"Stop focusing on little details and prepare Akihisa." Yuko said

"Well sorry for not being focused, you never even told me this thing would be in Tokyo do you know how far away that is from home. We ended up having to get on like a 3 hour plane ride and I didn't even get to bring any manga or video games to occupy the time." Yoshii complained

"I didn't know either okay, look they didn't tell us about the location until three days ago so it doesn't matter either way."

"But you still could've told me!" Yoshii yelled angrily at Yuko.

"I wanted you to focus on our strategy you still remember it right."

"Of course I do."

"Let's hope so, if you forgot it then things would go bad." Shouko said

"Were you aware of this too Shouko?" Yoshii asked wondering if Shouko knew about the location.

"I did."

"Wonderful, so you guys just keep secrets from class F huh, that's really messed up." Yoshii said

"Actually Yoshii, I knew about it too." Himeji said

"What! So it was just the guys they didn't get the memo."

"Not quite, just you Akihisa." Yuji said

"You could at least lie to make me feel better. And I'm even more confused as to why were in one of four buildings, it makes no sense." Yoshii said

"It's simple really we are put into four buildings so the tournament doesn't take too long. You see different schools go into different buildings and each compete in an individual tournament. The top two schools of each building will advance to the main arena which is the center building that is surrounded by these four smaller ones. Then the top eight students will battle it out to see who can win the whole tournament." Yuko explained.

"Wait why do two schools advance and not just one, wouldn't it be simpler to just say that the best school in each building advances and then they have a top four match?" Yoshii asked

"Not necessarily, you see this may be true but each team is allowed to lose one match. You see matches are chosen at random to so we each have no idea who we will be facing before the match is about to begin. When the tournament is done, the teams with the two most wins advance. The reason it's two teams instead of one is because in the event of a team with a tied amount of wins, then both teams can both advance. Do you understand" Yuji said.

"Nope, you lost me." Yoshii said clueless as ever

"Forget it just tell yourself that they do it to make it seem more epic. Like in a manga or a video game or something." Yuji said as he face palmed himself

"Oh that does make sense!" Yoshii said

"Are you kidding me" Yuko said

"Unfortunately he isn't. So when do we step up to fight." Yuji asked

"The card says C-1. I'm guess that means we're up first since the building was labeled C. There were four buildings A, B, C, and D. This means that the letter on the raffle we drew had to mean the building and the number must mean the number fight we have. Since its one then then means we're up first. There I explained it so simple that a 3rd grader could understand just for you Akihisa." Yuko said joking around

"Thanks a bunch" Yoshii said sarcastically.

"But since we may be up first won't that put us at a disadvantage, I heard that there are some special rules that make this tournament different from your average Summoner test battle. Since we will be first that means we won't get a chance to see how they work exactly." Yuji said

"Well we'll just have to wait and see." Yuko said

They all stared at the TV and continued to watch Mizure explain the Tournament for the most part she was only saying stuff you usually say before a tournament begins like 'who will win' and 'Let's hope for a good show' and stuff like that.

"With all this said, I think it's time we get this thing started so let's have our first two teams come out to fight. Up first is Fumizuki academy vs. the students from the Fiery Mountain High School!" Mizure announced from the TV.

"I guess that's our cue to get going," Yuko said as everyone stood up."

"Fiery Mountain High school huh, weird name." Yoshii said as they all headed to the field.

* * *

The field was a large Greek style arena with a floored tile square that looked big enough for people to summon their avatars and face each other on. It also had a waiting area for teammates to wait when they weren't battling.

"And here are both teams!" Mizure announced.

Fiery Mountain high schools five members consisted of a boy named Max. He was clearly a bodybuilder who wore a ripped white school uniform and was bald. There was also a boy named Nick who had short black hair and wore the same white school uniform with white pants only his uniform wasn't ripped. There was also a girl named Lucy with short orange hair and wore the same uniform only instead of white pants, she had on a white skirt. There was also a man named Sten who was dark skinned and had black hair and wore the same uniform as the others. Finally the teas leader was a boy named Luke who had green hair and wore his own green shirt instead of white but the same pants.

"Okay we have our two teams now to explain the rules. You each can decided on the rules for winning each round like for example you can decide if you want the conditions to be first to five wins or best three out of five, as long as both teams come to an understanding okay." Mizure said as both teams nodded to show they understood the rules. "Good now I'll go and take things a step forward to explain some of the special rules added to this tournament."

"Called it" Yuji said quietly to himself

"Each round both teams get specific powers they can use specific features once per match. These features are three of the following, one, you will be allowed to make your score appear lower then it rally is in order to get your opponents to let their guard down. This could be used to trick people and give you an advantage. The second feature allows you to double your own score but only for one match. This one could be used to defeat someone who you have no chance in beating. The third and final one allows you to switch with a partner in the middle of a battle. You may want to use this in case you realize that the match up you have isn't a good one and you have a team mate who may be better. This is a smart one to use also because it can prevent you from losing a match and you can save one of your teammates for latter." Mizure explained

"So these three features could change the way the whole Summoner test style is played interesting." Yuko said to herself

"Now obviously, we have to put restrictions on these you can use all three in the round but only once per one. This means that if say Yoshii uses his in a match, then Yuji couldn't use the one Yoshii just used. He could however use a different one. Now we each created three small gems for each team if you want to use a gem in a fight then simply take it with you when you enter the stage. The red gem is the one that doubles your power. The blue one is the one that hides your power, and the yellow one is the one that will allow you to escape a battle." Mizure said as she held up three gems of all different colors.

"Question." Yoshii said as he raised his hand.

"Yes"

"If the red and blue ones, work the moment you bring them into the field, then how will the yellow one work." Yoshii asked

"That's actually a good question, we're proud of you Akihisa." Yuji joked.

"Excellent question, to use the yellow one, simple pull it out of your pocket and hold it in the air this shows that you would like to swap places with a teammate."

"Makes sense to me." Yoshii said

"I must say Akihisa I'm impressed." Shouko said

"Really, with what?" Yoshii asked feeling proud.

"Well I was certain that you'd be confused out of your mind by now."

"You know what, just cut it out." Yoshii said feeling depressed.

"Anyway, now will both teams send one member to go and decided the rules for the first round." Mizure declared

"You know what to do Akihisa." Yuko said

"Wait, why on earth are you letting Akihisa go up there and decide the rules." Yuji asked as he started to panic.

"We planned this okay just trust." Yoshii said as he started walking up to the tiled arena and looked around to see all the people who came to watch this._ I wonder if the rest of the school came to watch_. Yoshii thought to himself. He then looked and saw that Fiery Mountain high school was sending out Luke to make the decision.

"Name your conditions, I'm fine either way." Luke said to Yoshiis face sounding very confident in his team.

"My call huh, that's nice of you." Yoshii said

"It won't make a difference; we will still win no matter what the conditions are." Luke said

"Good, in that case how bout we make it simple. You guys have to win five battles in a row but if we win just one, our team wins. Seems pretty fair right?" Yoshii said giving a thumbs up.

"That the most bull shit rule I ever heard. No idiot would agree to that." Luke yelled angrily.

"Hold on I wasn't done. What I meant by that is you can use all five of your guys at once and you will face each of us individually. If any of our team beats all five of your team then we win but if you get through us then your team is the winners." Yoshii explained.

"I see so we will have to do five matches but they'll all be five on one. Now tell me what could've possessed you to decide on something that'll give us such an advantage."

"Well you know how heroes always have to have a disadvantage and I thought this could be fun."

"BAKA, I'll Kill You Akihisa" Yoshii heard Yuji scream from far away.

"Love you too buddy." Yoshii said

"Fine then, we agree" Luke said with a slight grin as the rest of his team walked into the area.

"Yoshii has just challenged the opposing team to a five on one although the other team may have to win five matches; Yoshii's team is at a disadvantage. What could he be thinking?

"Hey lady" Yoshii said

"What is it" Mizure asked Yoshii.

"What subject is this tournament in again?"

"It's the combined score of all you grades, that's you avatars power."

"Good in that case I'm not worried at all." Yoshii said

"He really is insane. This won't take long." Max said as he flexed his muscles

"Can you stop doing that, it's so lame" Nick said

"Guys stop fighting, he may have a plan or something" Lucy said

"No way, he's just an idiot who needs to learn his place" Sten said

"That's right, let's end this." Luke said

"Oh right before I forget, I'm up first." Yoshii said as the field appeared.

"Akihisa, good luck wins and you'll get a kiss from your big sister." Yoshii heard his sister cheer for him.

_ What is she even doing here, and what's worse why does she have to say that stuff. Yoshii thought to himself he then saw everyone from his school there cheering them on as well. Looks like everyone did make it after all. Good to know. Anyway I got to focus now so we can battle_. Yoshii thought to himself.

"I'm summoning my avatar." Everyone said together as all five of the other teams avatars showed up and Yoshii summoned his. Yoshii's avatars had 4300 total power.

"Nice, he's got his score above most class A students." Yuji said

"Of course, I worked with him I just hope your scores are even higher than that." Yuko said

"Well they are but it's still impressive especially for him" Yuji said

"But it doesn't mean much. Look" Shouko said

Four out of the five school kids had an avatar score of 3500 points each except for Luke, his score was a full 6000

"Wow, maybe this wasn't such a good idea let's see those entire points ass to um let's see." Yoshii said as he began to panic.

"If you fuse all five of our scores, then then we have a total of 20000 points your score of 4300 is impressive and you may have stood a chance if it was one on one but now you're finished." Luke said

"We should still be careful for all we know he could be using that blue stone to hide his true strength." Lucy said

"In that case let's attack together." Max said as the other teammates agreed and all headed toward Yoshii at once.

"Oh no, this is bad. Wait, Yuko, did Yoshii learn how to do that form thing that Tony kid can do. I know you haven't said anything yet but know the time to reveal it." Yuji said

"Well know that you mention it-" Yuko started before going silent and annoying Yuji even more.

_ Please have learned how to go that form that that Tony kid could do. If you can, then your score will get ten times higher and that will be enough to win_. Yuji prayed.

"I guess it's time to show you our hidden ability. The truth is... that were experts on running away." Yoshii said much to Yuji's anger

"You idiot, that won't do shit!" Yuji yelled angrily

Yoshii's avatar was able to dodge the attacks for a while but the five avatars eventually surrounded him so his avatar couldn't escape.

"Now let's end this." Luke said

All five avatars attacked at once and hit Yoshii's avatar and defeated it. Yoshii's avatar then vanished.

"One down, Fiery Mountain high school has defeated one of Fumizuki academies students just like that. Who knows if there's any chance for the school to win now." Mizure announced

"Those who die, meet me in the remedial classroom!" Iron Man yelled as he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Yoshii.

"Iron Man this is a tournament not school. The Remedial classroom is far away." Yoshii whined

"Your right Akihisa, terrible sorry it was a force of habit. However I'll make it up by keeping track of every time you die in this thing and that will be the number of days you spend in the remedial classroom." Iron Man said with a grin.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Yoshii said

"I know." Iron man said as he walked away.

_ What is wrong with that man_? Yoshii thought to himself as he walked down to his team.

"How could you do this to us? We're doomed all because of you." Yuji screamed.

"It's not his fault, I'm sure Yoshii had the best interest involved for us." Himeji said

"Yea well we're doomed now." Yuji said

But Yoshii ignored him instead he looked up at Yuko with an evil smile on his face. "Faze one complete?" He asked

"Phase one complete. Now it's time for me to step up and win. You did a good job so far Akihisa." Yuko said calmly as she stepped up into the ring.

"Huh, why do you two seem so calm, did you have a plan you never told me about." Yuji asked

"Oh a plan, yea I guess I kind of di come up with one of those. And it's going perfectly so far." Yoshii said

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11 The Counterattack

_Okay heres the second part of the tournament, I hope you all enjoy it as well as seeing how things will go for our heroes right now. Lets get started, please review and lets go._

* * *

**Chapter 11 The Counterattack **

"Huh no way, you actually planned ahead for once." Yuji said shocked.

"Of course I did Yuji. Did you really think that I'd have us go into this battle without thinking ahead or something. Give me some more credit pal." Yoshii said

"Well you shocked me Akihisa. So you think we can win this round?" Yuji asked intrigued.

"Yea in fact I'm almost certain of it. Yuko's got this in the bag." Yoshii said confidently.

Yuko stepped into the ring and faced all five of her opponents. "I'm summoning my avatar!" She yelled as her avatar came out with a score of 3470.

"Please she's even weaker then the last kid. Charge in and take her out at once." Luke said confidently as all of the avatars attacked at once.

"You guys shouldn't be so reckless, it could cause your own defeat." Yuko said with a grin on her face. Her Avatar suddenly avoided the attacks and took out two of the avatars that were on the left.

"What the, how did she just take out two of our avatars?" Luke said confused as Yuko made her avatar take out the other two on the right hand side with great speed.

"How is she so good?" Yuji asked confused

"Our plan is working great. First I had to go up lose on purpose that way all of them became really overconfident and that worked like a charm. Now that they've let their guard down, we can take them out like it's a piece of cake. You see Yuko is one hiding her avatars real score with that gem thing we were told about. And if you've noticed, her avatar is a lot quicker and it's better at avoiding attacks and reacting. Thats because we were also working on increasing her avatars speed and ability to dodge the blows since she figured that would help her out a lot." Yoshii explained

"Ah I see, now it's just like when we faced them in that summoner test war. Even if her avatar is weaker than all five, as long as she can dodge the attacks and take the opponents out one at a time, then we stand a chance of winning this round." Yuji said

"it looks like Yuko is about to win it for us." Himeji said

Yuko's avatar slashed Luke's avatar at great speed and knocked the avatars points down to zero.

"Thats all, pity I was hopping things would be more challenging." Yuko said as she walked off the stage leaving a shocked Luke and his team sitting on the ground.

"And with that Fumizuki academy has won the first round, who knows what will await them in furture matches." Mizore announced

"Awesome job Yuko, we owe you a lot." Yoshii said

"I don't see the big deal, I only followed your plan so as much as I hate to say it, we owe this win to you." Yuko said

"I doubt that, Akihisa may have thought out the plan but if the person he chose to carry it out messed up, then that would mean we would be in big trouble so you did good." Yuji said

"I agree, if people had messed it up things could've gone bad. So I'm glad that we were able to count on you to pull through and win the match" Himeji said with a grin.

"I suppose you have a point." Yuko said as the team walked off the stage.

* * *

"Time to end this!" Yuji said as he had his avatar take out the avatar on the other team.

"And with that Fumizuki academy advances once again." Mizore said

It was the second day of the tournament and Yuji had just finished off two opponents in a row after Yuko and Himeji had lost their rounds. Himeji beat two people before hand and Yuko beat one but was then taken out by the team leader.

"Excellent work Yuji." Shouko said happily.

"I suppose so, but it wasn't a big deal since their best player was already tired from Yuko's match with him." Yuji said

"Geese, what happened to you to make you act all modest. Take some pride in the fact that we you did a good job." Yoshii said with a grin.

"I suppose so Akihisa, after all I did more then you did yesturday." Yuji said

"I take it back you suck you jerk." Yoshii said

"At least I can win a match and not get humiliated." Yuji said

"Still it's great that it's the second day and we still haven't even used all of our team members. And Yuji won his matches fast so we still don't know what he's capable of. And Akihisa still hasn't shown us what he's really capable of either. It gets me excited to think that we are doing so well lately." Himeji said

"Yea well stop all your happy thinking. We may have gotten lucky but that was all. We simple faced two weak schools in the first and second round. Now it's getting to the point were the bad schools will be eliminated. You see to make things fair, we will be matched with a school that also has won two matches. If any schools have won one match and lost another then they'll face someone with the same record as them and if a school has lost twice, then they are out." Yuko said

"Well I feel bad for any school that lost twice. Still I wonder if that school that cheated against us and Tony's school is still in this thing." Yoshii said

"I have a feeling they are. I bet those cheaters are the finding some bull shit way to win." Yuji said

"Yea I know I wish they would fight with honor." Yoshii said

"And you class F students are ones to talk. Last I checked you made us face every other school just so you would stand a chance." Yuko said

"Hey, it was strategy." Yoshii complained.

"Yea sure if thats what you call it. I call it foul play." Yuko said before everyone laughed

"Still I hope we will be able to keep this up." Himeji said

"Don't worry about it Himeji, it'll be no sweat. Tomorrow we will take out the third team and advance to the next round." Yoshii said

"No tomorrow is a day off for the teams to recover after the first two days. We'll be going again the day after tomorrow." Yuko said

"Aw man seriously, well then I guess we will just have to have a nice fun day of relaxing it should be fun to explore the area." Yoshii said

"You kids will do no such thing." Iron Man said as he walked onto the field.

"Iron Man what are you doing here?" Yoshii asked.

"I figured I'd bring the rest of class F here to visit you guys after winning two matches." Iron Man said as the others came down

"Nice going today Himeji, you did great." Minami said

"Thank you Minami, it's thanks to the practice we've done together."

"And I have to say you have been doing surprisingly well even though you lost Aki." Minami said to Akihisa.

"Does it surprise you, that I actually came up with a good idea. Besides, you guys still haven't seen me get serious yet." Yoshii said

"I can't wait that way we can all see you seriously lose." Minami said laughing a bit while Yoshii ignored that.

"Still you three have done class F proud. Although it's not usually what I take pictures of, I've been able to make a fourtune selling pictures of you guys in the tournament." Kouta said

"Great we're working our butts off and your getting money off of it." Yuji said

"So I see your having a good time hanging out with everyone." Hideyoshi said to his sister so no one else could hear.

"Their not that bad and they are winning us matches so I'm happy." Yuko said

"I doubt it, I think your having a good time hanging with them."

"Well maybe a bit." Yuko said

"they're a fin bunch right?" Hideyoshi said with a grin

"Fun maybe, weird on the other hand is something I'd say they are. But it does make some interesting scenarios." Yuko said

"I can tell, you know you've been a lot less tense lately. I think it's a good thing for you." Hideyoshi said.

"I suppose so." Yuko said

"Anyway, glad you all had fun re-meeting everyone, but now we should head to our rooms and you guys will be staying at the hotel the whole day tomorrow." Iron Man said strictly.

"Why do we have to, that's really boring." Yoshii complained.

"Because I don't even want to think about the trouble you idiots would cause if you were out on your own in another area. You'd cause chaos." Iron Man said

"Good point I suppose" Yuji said

"But thats no fun" Yoshii said depressed as everyone decided to head back to their rooms.

* * *

Up in the stands, a group of students were watching the round. "Thats right just keep winning and make it to the fourth round. That way when we beat you, it'll be all the more rewarding you little brat. I can't wait to destroy you and that stupid bitch of a girlfriend you have. You both will pay for that day. Yuji Sakamoto and Shouko Kirishima." The boy said as he walked away with his group

To Be Continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Akihisa's True Strength

_Okay new chapter time. IT's also the third round of the tournament so things will be heating up. Lets get started and please Review._

* * *

**Chapter 12 Akihisa's True Strength**

It was the third day of the tournament and Yoshii and his friends were entering the stadium.

"All right lets win this one." Yoshii said

"Sure let's get it over with fast" Yuji said

"Okay welcome to the third round today we have Fumizuki academy vs. Red Rose high school." Mizure announced.

"Red rose, doesn't that sound like a girly name for a school." Yoshii said

"I think it's a pretty name. I wish our school could have a prettier name like that." Himeji said

"Are you serious Himeji?" Yoshii asked weirder out.

"Of course Akihisa, why wouldn't I be." Himeji said

"Yea well I don't think I could take it if our school had a girly name like that." Yoshii said

"You've already cross-dressed before so I don't see how it matters. Besides I'd say you're the girliest one here Akihisa." Yuji said

"Will you shut up you asswhole! And how do you even know about that time" Yoshii screamed annoyed and embarrassed.

"I saw the pictures from Himeji and Minami duh. Don't worry only the whole school knows." Yuji said

"I hope Karma bites you people in the ass." Yoshii said

"As fun as talking about Akihisa cross-dressing is, we should be focusing on the task at hand. Beating this school." Yuko said

"Yea I agree with Yuko." Yoshii said

"Good anyway like Akihisa said, their school does sound like a girly school well hats because their an all-girls high school. However they are currently undefeated like us so this may not be easy." Yuko said

"Don't worry Yuko I'm sure we'll do fine. SO mind if I decide the rules again?" Yoshii asked.

"You can do it as long as it's not five on one." Yuko said

"I know all of that already. I only did it the one time because we planned it." Yoshii said

"Yea I know I'm just kidding." Yuko said smiling a bit.

Yoshii walked up and saw the other side's team. Hey were all girls wearing a purple school uniform that included a purple skirt, top, and tie.

One girl then walked up to the center to the long purple hair and blue eyes.

"So you're the kid from class F right." The girl said

"Um yea, how do you know of us?" Akihisa asked surprised the girl knew them.

"Oh everyone knows about your school. Most people thought you guys would suck but I had a feeling we'd face you guys here. Got to say I love facing other schools and unpredictable opponents and your school is full of them from what I hear."

"Um yea I guess you could say that."

"Yea but the one thing I hate about these tournaments is the loud noises. You see this may be the first Summoner test tournament but when I was younger I entered tons of other ones for Video games. I also went to tons of Anime and Manga cons but they're just as loud so I guess fun things have a downside huh."

"Huh you like all that stuff too awesome." Yoshii said

"Yea they're awesome. I'd love to talk more but right now I think we should decide the terms. I'm Lucy by the way." The girl said with a grin.

"Akihisa." Yoshii said

"Nice to meet you so how about for rules we keep it simple so we each seen out someone to face each other and the first team to three wins the whole thing. Oh and once someone has fought once they can't fight again." Lucy said.

"Sounds fair." Yoshii said

"There you have it." Mizure announced as She re said the rules of it and Yoshii walked back to his team.

"So who wants to go up first?" Yoshii asked.

"Um I guess I'll go up first." Himeji said as she stepped up.

"Then I'll go" a girl with short brown hair said.

"My name is Himeji."

"And I am Susan don't expect me to hole back. I'm summoning my avatar." The girl said

"Right I'm summoning my avatar." Himeji said

"Okay begin" Mizure announced.

Both avatars battled for a few minutes but Himeji had the better score and she was able to win in the end.

"Yes I won" Himeji said happily as she stepped down.

"Damn it, useless teammate, I'm going up next." A girl with average size black hair said.

"Okay Lisa just don't be to mean." Lucy said as she sighed a bit.

"That girl looks like a bitch." Yuji said as he looked at Lisa.

"You got a problem with that you wimp. Why don't I take you on, you little worthless loser." Lisa said

"Bitch, I guess I'll have to take her on." Yuji said

"Wait a minute Yuji." Shouko said

"Huh is something wrong Shouko?" Yuji asked.

"I don't like the way this girl is talking to you when she knows nothing about you. Besides you've done great in the last round and I still haven't gone yet. No one insults you like that and I intend to teach them a lesson. It the least I can do as your future wife." Shouko said.

"Huh I suppose there no point in arguing with you. Just win" Yuji said

"Of course with your support I'll do fine." Shouko said with a grin as she walked up

"How do you think she'll do?" Yoshii asked

"It's Shouko she'll win no problem" Yuko said

"Yea she'll do fine." Yuji asked

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, why does Shouko care so much about you, she never really mentioned why just that she likes you a lot." Yuko asked

"Hey I'd like to know that too." Yoshii said

"Oh yea it would be good to know" Himeji said

"Look it's complicated, we went to the same school okay and things happened but it doesn't concern you." Yuji said

"You're a strange one, you act like you can't stand her but when she was about to fall during the war between class A and F you freaked out and tried to save her." Yuko said

"Looks it' weird okay, I do think she can be too obsessive but more importantly I want her to move on and that's it. But she's all caught up in that stupid crush of hers." Yuji said

"Right, we'll all I know is it was nice of you to save her stupid but nice." Yuko said

"Yea it was stupid because you attacked me from behind and beat us." Yuji said

"Oh yea, sorry about that."

"Aw well that's all in the past and were friends now." Himeji said

"yea I guess so no lets watch Shouko win." Yuko said

"Fine" Yuji said

"Shouko stepped into the center of the field and summoned her avatar and Lisa did the same.

"That idiot boy needs you to fight his battles for him how pathetic." Lisa said

"Yuji can win easily but I can't stand people who badmouth him so I decided that I'd be the one to take you down. So I'm sorry but I'm going to be defeating you here and now to teach you what happens when you talk trash about Yuji." Shouko said as she had her avatar take our her opponents avatar with ease.

"Simple" Shouko said as she walked down.

"All right, now we're winning with two straight wins." Yoshii said

"Good job" Yuji said impressed

"I won hat one easily, she deserved what she got." Shouko said

"So who's up next." Yuko asked

"I am" Yoshii said

"Are you sure?"

"Yea last time I went up I lost so I'm the only guy here that hasn't won a match yet but that's going to change." Yoshii said

"Okay make sure you win" Yuko said

Yoshii walked up and faced his opponent who was Lucy.

"I'm the team's best but since we're losing by two already we figured we should win. No hard feelings."

"None taken but I still am going to win" Yoshii said

"We'll see although truth be told I don't care that you defeated Lisa, she always was a bit of a bitch if you ask me. I enjoyed seeing her lose" Lucy said smiling

"Yea same" Yoshii said happily.

"All right then let's begin Summon"

"Summon"

The two avatars had appeared Yoshii's had the same points as last time but Lucy's avatar only had 3700 points.

"Huh how are you the best, that score is really low. Oh well not like it matters, lets win this thing fast." Yoshii said

He had his avatar attack but in the blink of an eye, Lucy's avatar counterattacked and pinned his avatar to the ground.

"Sorry Yoshii but I hid my score using one of the gems." Lucy said as her avatars score changed to 9120

"That's a lot of points" Yoshii said

He tried to fight or avoid some attacks but he was outclassed and he knew he may lose.

"Well this looks bad" Yoshii said

"Akihisa focus" Yuji yelled

Yoshii then heard his other friends cheering for him.

"Well looks like they trust me so I have to try it now is as good a time as ever so, Soul Unison!" Yoshii yelled

"What, did he learn how to do what that Tony kid could do?" Yuji asked confused.

"Not that I know of every time he tried it, it failed." Yuko said

"Come on work this time and let us win" Yoshii said as his avatar changed it was still wearing the same clothes but it now held two real swords instead of wooden ones in its hands it's score had also gone up to 11000

"Oh no, where did those points come from?" Lucy said shocked.

"Surprised, well truth be told so am I but it's time to win." Yoshii said as his avatar attacked and defeated Lucy's avatar.

"And the winner is Yoshii. That means that Fumizuki academy has won this round." Mizure said

"Well I got to say that was a cool looking trick you did there Akihisa. How did you do it." Lucy asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain, I got my soul length to match my avatars and I was able to increase its power."

"Man that's cool but confusing." Lucy said as she laughed

"Yea I know, I don't even get half of the stuff I just said." Yoshii said as he laughed

"Still with something like that, you can't lose" Lucy said

"No I still can, but it's not even completed yet. It should be a lot better but it wasn't. Oh well hopefully I'll get the hang of it before later." Yoshii said

"Wow so there's still more to improve on. That's so cool; well I hope you get the hang of it." Lucy said as she shook Yoshiis hand.

"I can't believe he won that" Yuji said

"Yea it's good." Yuko said with a slight grin.

"I'm so happy for him" Himeji said

_Please you know nothing, he worked extremely hard to get the hang of it, I thought he was worthless but I was so wrong and to think he actually did the Soul Unison thing right, I don't know why but I feel happy for him. I guess I'm glad to have him on my team. But I'll never admit that._ Yuko thought to herself.

The other ran up to the stage to congratulate Yoshii as Yuko turned around and started to head back to her room. They had the rest of the day off and she intend to rest up because if they won the next match they'd be in the top eight. Still she knew that the next match would be no easy task but even she couldn't predict who the next opponents would be.

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13 Past Will Haunt You

_The next part of the story is up. I will say this, this chapter is mainly a set up chapter for what will come later. Also we will meet some old faces depending on if you saw season two or not. Please review and let's begin the story._

* * *

**Chapter 13 Past Will Haunt You**

Yuko was heading back to her room after the match that day. She was glad that they were able to win again and was really relived that once they won the next round they'd be in the top 8. On her way there, she saw her brother waiting outside her room.

"What do you want Hideyoshi?" Yuko asked her brother.

"I just wanted to talk about how your matches have gone." Hideyoshi said

"In that case shouldn't you be with Akihisa. You two are buddies right?" Yuko said

"Oh yea we are but I figured I should visit my sister first after all you know what they say. Family before friends." Hideyoshi said

"Yea I suppose your right. Come on in" Yuko said as she opened up her room. Much to Hideyoshi's surprise, it was a plan looking hotel room with brown walls, a couch, a small TV, a bathroom, and one bed.

"Oh wow." Hideyoshi said surprised

"What is it?"

"I just thought you of all people would have a bigger and nicer room then this one. But I suppose this is nice for one person." Hideyoshi said

"Oh believe me it isn't. Compared to the stuff from class A, this room is a trash heap." Yuko said

"I find that funny because as plain as it is, it's still an improvement from class F. Still I thought all you guys would have nicer rooms then the ones we got I mean you are in the tournament right?" Hideyoshi said

"Yea we are and it sucks but do you seriously have the same rooms?" Yuko asked

"Yea the only difference is the fact that we each need to have a roommate." Hideyoshi said

"OH well then in that aspect it's an improvement."

"I suppose I mean I'm stuck with Kouta and he's alway's busy organizing his pictures and on the phone making deals with other students."

"Sounds like a real pain in the ass little bro." Yuko said before both of them laughed a bit.

"Hey we both laughed together. We haven't done that since when we were little kids." Hideyoshi said

"Yea I know, ever since middle school we have always been fighting over who was better at stuff." Yuko said

"Um I never cared, it was you who always tried to compete with me." Hideyoshi said

"True I always won when it came to brains, and athletic but you always won when it came to having friends, singing, acting, and getting guys to like you." Yuko said

"Yea that last part always drove me crazy, after all I am a guy." Hideyoshi said

"Yea but you look like me who is a girl." Yuko said as she laughed a bit.

"Yea believe me it's caused so much trouble." Hideyoshi said as he rubbed his head.

"True little bro true. But you know what, I'm sure one day a girl will like you. Hey maybe you can get a girl who looks and acts like a boy to like you." Yuko said

"Oh god no please stop. I don't want to end up with a girl who looks like a dude." Hideyoshi said

"I know, I'm just kidding." Yuko said

"Geese you spend so much time with Akihisa and suddenly you and him are acting a like. You must really be growing to like him." Hideyoshi said with a grin.

"Huh, of course not. He's an idiot and there's no way in hell I'd ever develop feelings for him." Yuko said as she looked away.

"I never mentioned anything about liking him that way. You just mentioned it yourself. Still it seems like you may like him a bit." Hideyoshi said

"Shut up I don't." Yuko said as she blushed a bit.

"Hey are you blushing, that's a something I never thought I'd see. So should I beat up Akihisa and tell him to stay away from my sister." Hideyoshi asked.

"Shut up" Yuko said

"I'm just kidding around with you sis. But all joking aside, if you do like him then that's great." Hideyoshi said with a grin.

"I hate him for it." Yuko said looking down.

"huh?" Hideyoshi asked confused.

"Why him! Of all the people why does a loser like that have to be the person I like, he's so weird and he does such stupid stuff sometimes. But when we all were working together, it was fun. I actually thought he would do good and when he won his match today, I was happy for him but I didn't want to show it. So why on earth am I starting to feel this way!" Yuko yelled growing angry.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Hideyoshi asked

"Because he is the person I couldn't stand. I hated all of you class F losers but now I don't get why I hated you guys. I don't know why but for some reason I am starting to hate the person I used to be. I was so meant to other people and I looked down on anyone who wasn't in class A. But back then I was stronger." Yuko said as she looked down.

"With all due respect, back then you were a bitch. You never even talked with me unless you wanted something in return and your never had any friends. Sure there was Shouko but you were only with her because you thought she was smart. I don't think you were happy back then. But I suppose that's something Akihisa did, you can't help but have fun around the guy. He may be an idiot but he's also the type of guy to have a great time. I know of a few other girls that have feelings for him and honestly I can tell, he's a good friend although I wish he would stop calling me cute all the time. But still he's a good friend and although he can be a pain if you like him then that's good." Hideyoshi said with a grin.

"I'm not good with stuff like this. God this is annoying." Yuko said

"Are you going to begin acting all shy and nervous around him Yuko?" Hideyoshi asked.

"No way, that would be totally lame. I'll just hide it from him and if I ever feel like letting him know then I will. I still don't believe it myself. Imagine me the perfect student from class A growing to have feelings for the idiot from class F. Makes no sense right." Yuko said

"None but then again life is funny that way. And honestly I couldn't picture you getting nervous around anyone." Hideyoshi said

"Yea, oh and if you tell Akihisa about this or do anything to embarrass me, I will make sure any girl you bring home will dump you and ruin your happiness." Yuko said sounding serious

"Geese and here we were having a nice talk but don't worry I swear I won't let him know. Well good luck Yuko."

"Please even if there is competition, I never lose." Yuko said with a smirk.

"yea you sure are right about that, well I suppose I should go now." Hideyoshi said as he left.

_Do I like him. I wonder. It really is becoming a pain in the ass but I guess it's true._ Yuko thought to herself

* * *

"What do you want Shouko?" Yuji asked Shouko who was standing nearby his room.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling after all that girl was saying some messed up stuff about you." Shouko said

"You were overreacting. She didn't bother me and you didn't have to go and battle her instead of me. I would've handled this by myself but you went and handled it by yourself. I'm not a child and I can take care of myself." Yuji said annoyed.

"I'm sorry but you know I can't stand it when people talk bad about you. It really makes me sick to my stomach." Shouko said as she looked to the ground

"Look I know that but I'm fine by myself." Yuji said

"I know Yuji but I can't help but worry about you."

"I thought we agreed that you would stop in return for me getting better for this dumb thing. Are you seriously going to go back on your word?" Yuji said

"Yuji, I can't keep up that deal we made and you know it."

"Damn it, why don't you just get over everything and grow up. Move on with your god damn life!" Yuji yelled annoyed.

"Good to see you still don't know your place you god damn smart ass." A boy said

Yuji and Shouko turned and saw three boys walking towards them.

The boy on the right wore a tan sweatshirt and blue jeans and had short black hat. The kid on the right wore a white shirt and a purple v neck sweater over it and had brown hair that came down to his eyes. He also wore glasses. The kid in the middle wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt covered by a blue jacket and had black hair that was spiky and came down to his eyes. All three of them were around Yuji's height.

"It's been awhile freak." The boy on the right said

"Do I know you three. Either way stay out of my business." Yuji said

"Figures this smart ass wouldn't remember us but then again it's not like we were anything special." The kid in the middle said

"Good point there Kou but he'll regret what he did to us all those years ago." The kid on the left said to the boy in the middle.

"That's right Kanji, this bastard still owes us for what we did." Kou said to the boy on left with glasses.

"Yea I can't wait for our revenge. Kensei how should we make these losers remember us." Kanji asked the kid on the right.

"Who the hell are you?" Yuji asked angrily.

"Yuji, I think we know these kids." Shouko said as she had a hunch who they were.

"You're damn right you do after all you got us expelled from our school. And it's all because he was being a smart ass just because he got higher test scores." Kou said as he pointed to Yuji.

"Are you crazy, I haven't gotten good test scores since elementary school so I think you got the wrong guy." Yuji said

"Oh we have the right one, after all it was back then and we had a right to be mad. You showed no respect to us even though we were a year older than you." Kou said

"That's right, and now your going to pay" Kanji said

"Now I remember, you guys are those bastard 6th graders that hated me for getting a higher score." Yuji said.

"So you do remember us." Kensei said

"Good, this makes things easier for all of us. After all now you remember what you did." Kou said

"Yea I remember and if you want to hate me go ahead, I was a real dick back in elementary school, I can admit that now." Yuji said

"How cute, sadly that's not enough, we still demand payment for what you've done." Kou said

"Fine then beat the shit out of me or something if that'll make you feel better." Yuji said but Shouko then stepped in front of him.

"No Yuji, don't allow these jerks to do whatever they want with you. After all it was all their fault about everything that happened."

"Glad to see this bitch is just as annoying as ever before. Either way we'll take care of those two idiots tomorrow." Kou said

"Tomorrow?" Yuji said surprised

"Yea, lucky for us our chance to embarrass you losers will soon come and you will all be defeated so badly. We are the school you losers will face after all." Kou said

"So we are going to face you guys next huh. I'm shocked you all got this far what a shocker. I thought you wouldn't even be in this tournament. Come to think of it I never heard what happened to you jerks after the incident all those years ago." Yuji said

"Well as you know you got higher scores on that big test than us even though you were a year younger than us. It was embarrassing to be beaten by you so to get back we tried to mess with your stuff. Of course then this bitch got in the way." Kou said

"You guys were trying to be mean to Yuji so I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything you useless bitch." Kanji said

"Hey, shut the hell up and watch the way you talk to her." Yuji said growing angry.

"See that Kanji you pissed off his little girlfriend. Anyway as you know we tried to mess with your stuff but then she got in the way and after that you attacked us to let her escape. We gave you what you deserved all those years ago but the school district saw us as responsible even though it was all your fault so they expelled us." Kou said

"You got what you deserved. Even if Yuji was acting way to confident, that's no reason to pick on him. Aren't you supposed to be older." Shouko said

"Oh we are and we're also better. We'll prove that tomorrow. Because of what happened we got in a lot of trouble and this school wasn't nearly as good as the one we go to now. We were supposed to go to a much nicer school but thanks to you those chances went down the drain! You ruined our lives you bastard!" Kou yelled.

"I suppose you can't just forget that and move on like grown ups. Instead you have to whine like little babies. You guys haven't changed a bit. I on the other hand have." Yuji said

"Oh we have heard. We heard that you are now in the worst class in your school and that's just laughable. You were once a great student but instead you became an idiot. Still I guess we scared you so bad that you didn't ever want to get good grades again because if you did, you would be beaten up again." Kou said

"Yea I did get afraid of becoming a smart ass again. You losers never scared me. You three are pathetic. Besides I knew the path I choose would be a sad one but I still have more friends than ever before and tomorrow me and those friends will kick your ass." Yuji said

"That's right, don't look down on us. Yuji is a lot smarter than you." Shouko said

Kou then walked up to Shouko. "Is that so? well I feel bad especially since we'll have to take that worthless team of yours down." Kou said as he grabbed Shouko's arm and squeezed tight.

"Let go!" Shouko said

"Why, are you scared? Good remember that feeling because it'll be far worse tomorrow." Kou said as he felt a fist hit his face. Yuji had just punched Kou in the face and sent him flying into the wall.

"Kou!" Kanji and Kensei said as they ran up to Kou.

"Don't touch her you piece of shit! Do it again and it'll get far worse." Yuji said angrily.

"Yuji" Shouko said

"How interesting, I look forward to seeing crushing these two in the next round. I'd love to stay but little Yuji may tattle to the tournament committee like a coward. So we better leave now." Kou said as the three of them left.

"Yuji thank you." Shouko said with a grin.

"... He didn't hurt you did he." Yuji said

"No thank you."

"That's good. I can't wait for tomorrow, then I get to kick those losers asses."

"Seems like the timing is good. You owe them don't you." Shouko said

"Oh yea I do because I still need to make them pay for what happened all those years ago. It's payback time. There going to realize how badly they've messed up the same way I learned." Yuji said.

"Of course but I hope you will be able to forgive yourself by doing this." Shouko said

"This doesn't involve that. I still want you to move on. I just think those losers are just as much garbage as myself so I want them to pay." Yuji said

"Yea. I just hope you can learn a few things and get over all of this. But talking to you is worthless. I just hope that after tomorrow, you will truly be able to put the past behind you." Shouko said as the two of them went their separate ways and ready for an important match.

To Be Continued


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Mess With the Team

_Sorry for the wait, but I' back. Here's the new chapter so please review to let me know what you guys thought of it and now let's begin the story_

* * *

**Chapter 14 Don't Mess With the Team**

"We need to talk Akihisa." Yuji said the morning of their next match.

"About what" Yoshii asked as he ate some breakfast.

"It's about our opponents today, three of them and me… Well let's just say me and them have history." Yuji said

"History, you mean their old friends of yours?" Yoshii asked

"Friends may not be the best way to define it. Look the kids there picked on Shouko and me back when we were kids." Yuji said "I feel bad for them, you probably kicked their asses." Yoshii said as he laughed but Yuji kept a serious look on his ace.

"Not at that time. I didn't back then because I would've gotten in trouble." Yuji said

"Huh, since when do you care about getting into trouble?" Yoshii asked still wondering what could've freaked out his best friend.

"I was different back when I was a kid. Look it was complicated okay." Yuji said as he looked towards the ground and clenched his fists.

"Well it sounds like its important so let me know." Yoshii said

"Yes please tell us Yuji." Yuko said as she walked into the room and she clearly had heard Yoshii's and Yuji's conversation.

"Thanks for eavesdropping on us." Yuji said

"Listen, we are a team and we have to help each other out. If we don't it'll just weaken us and we don't need that." Yuko said

"She makes a good point Yuji; let's call Himeji and Shouko in here as well." Yoshii said

"Fine" Yuji said annoyed as Yoshii and Yuko called Himeji and Shouko into the room.

"So what is bothering you?" Yuko asked when the whole team arrived.

Yuji simple remained quiet at this.

"Yuji tell them okay, if you don't I will." Shouko said

"Look I'm going to okay. Okay so a long time ago, I was this gifted child in fifth grade. I was the teacher's pet and everyone loved me. I was top of my class and even smarter than some kids older than me." Yuji began

"We asked for the truth not a made up story, there's no way you were a Guinness." Yoshii said

"Like you're one to talk Baka. Besides after his previous performances, I wouldn't be surprised about any of that." Yuko said

"Okay fine, I was only kidding anyway Yuko. You know you can really be a pain in the ass sometimes." Yoshii said

"What was that you idiot. Say that again!" Yuko said as she put Yoshii in a headlock.

"You're awesome and way cuter then your brother! Now please let me breathe!" Yoshii said as he gasped for air.

"Good then that's what I thought you said" Yuko said sounding nice as she let go of him.

"Man she acts calm, but she can be scary sometimes." Yuji acknowledged.

"I can't blame her sometimes love hurts after all." Shouko said

"Whatever you say, now can I continue the story?" Yuji asked

"You might as well." Yoshii said as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Good now where was I. Oh yea, I was the smartest kid and everyone hated me. That is everyone except Shouko. Back then Shouko's family was rich and she was beautiful even at a young age. And everyone hated her for it. Perhaps that's why she liked me so much since I treated everyone equally, she liked that. Of course I was a big jerk back then. I was mean, selfish, and only carried about myself." Yuji said

"It sounds like you were a big dick." Yoshii said

"I'm sure you were a little brat back when you were a kid as well. We were all like that." Yuko said

"Not Shouko, she wasn't like that because she was picked on all the time. I'll admit that I was a bad kid in the past, but Shouko was different. If anything she's crazier now." Yuji joked.

"Crazy in love" Shouko said as she blushed.

"And you're also crazy scary as well. Any way we hung out a few times after school to get work done but as a kid, I found her annoying and a pain in the ass. Looking back I can't stand it. All she needed was a friend and I was the person she trusted, but did I care, no. All what mattered to me were my test grades." Yuji said

"I feel bad for you Shouko." Himeji said

"Don't it was fine and all though he was a little man, I still enjoyed being with him. To me he was my closes friend." Shouko said

"She always said that to me but I still don't understand why. I suppose it's because I actually treated her like she excited and like I treated her fair. But if you ask me I was still a brat. Now as I said earlier, my grades were so good that I was even able to score a higher grade on a huge test then some kids who were a whole year older than me." Yuji said

"Seriously, well that is impressive, who would've ever believed you were that smart. I mean I could believe that you were smart but to outscore kids older then you is really an accomplishment so good job." Yuko said

"Thanks I guess. It's too bad that the sixth graders didn't think so. Three kids called Kou, Kanji, and Kensei. They hated me for my grades and for the fact that I was a smartass. Of course I knew they would never hurt me after all I was he teacher's favorite student and if they tried anything, it'd be the end of them." Yuji said

"Let me guess, they picked on you in some other way." Yoshii said

"Bingo Akihisa. One day they wanted to mess with all my stuff and ruin it. I thought I could outsmart them so I took all of my stuff that I needed and I decided to wait patiently for them to strike. I thought I was so clever but if you ask me I was just a cocky little brat. When they made their move, I decided that I'd get a teacher and get them in a load of trouble. It was truly a cowardly and pathetic plan." Yuji said

"Sounds like a stupid idea. I would never go to a teacher for help." Yoshii said

"No offense Akihisa but no teacher would ever help you. If you think about it, they kind of hate you." Yuko said

"Oh yea good point I guess so it's a waste of time to even think about that choice for me since no one in their right mind would help me." Yoshii said as he laughed to himself.

"And you're better for that. But I didn't know any better. It was a joke that I would do that back then but then again I was the student that was a kiss up to every teacher. So yea I was nothing special and if any of you met me, you probably would've punched me in the face." Yuji said

"Okay so we get that you were a brat but did your plan work?" Yoshii asked.

"Not quite because when I was about to begin my plan, someone got in the way and ruined everything." Yuji said as he looked towards the ground.

"And who exactly was the jerk who ruined your entire plan." Yoshii said

"Me" Shouko said

"Oh" Yoshii said as he started to feel bad about what he said.

"Nice going Akihisa, you really need to think before you talk sometimes or else you'll always be the world's biggest Baka." Yuko said

"She's right Yoshii, what you said was messed up and it may have hurt Shouko's feelings." Himeji said

"No it's okay, he didn't know and I did ruin Yuji's plan. Because of me, he didn't get into the school he should've gone too." Shouko said

"Enough, look here's what happened. Shouko was walking by and she saw these guys messing with my stuff and tried to stop them. Of course they started to pick on her and that's when I ran into them. I could've either ran and helped her or I could've gone and got a teacher but you see Shouko's parents were worried about how she was bullied and they would've transferred her if they heard anymore bad things from the school about her getting bullied. So I either could tattle and ruin Shouko's life or run and help her." Yuji said

"And what choice did you pick?" Yoshii asked.

"Seeing as how Shouko is in love with him what do you think?" Yuko said

"I'm guessing he took action." Yoshii said

"Your guess was right. I had no choice so I ran in a started attacking them. Of course I was younger and it was three on one so I got my ass handed to me so I embarrassed myself." Yuji said

"Nothing like a good ass whooping to make a stuck up brat learn his place right buddy." Yuji said

"Try, I was an idiot when I attacked them but then again, I don't regret it. Better to be an idiot who is fun and brave then be a smart coward that sits back on the sidelines and watches his whole life." Yuji said

"Well I suppose if there's one thing I've learned from you idiots, it's that you're right about that Yuji." Yuko said

"True, class F may be full of idiots, but these are some of the funniest and craziest batch of people we know. But that's not a bad thing." Shouko said

"I agree" Yuko said

"Still so the three guys you met back then are our next opponents." Yoshii said

"Yea, it feels weird seeing how they must hate me. Apparently I ruined their chances of getting into a good school. They should grow up, after all my life isn't exactly great either." Yuji said while laughing a bit.

"True, you did get placed in class F but if you ask me, you seem like you like it there." Yuko said

"Oh I do, it's the best. You two should come down and spend a week there sometime." Yuji said

"Thanks but I still like Class A the most." Yuko said as she laughed at it.

"Still, Yuji is leaving one important part out." Shouko said

"And what's that." Yuko said

"After all of the chaos ended, Yuji wasn't able to get into this amazing school he should've gone to. Instead he went to a mediocre middle school and barley got into this one. Still to me, he was amazing and he changed my life on that da. So I promised his mom that I would become his bride someday." Shouko said

"Aw, how romantic." Himeji said with a glitter in her eyes.

"Yea romantic except for the part where she nearly kills me on a regular basis. Other than that it's the spitting image of love." Yuji said sarcastically.

"I only do those things because I care." Shouko said

"Still I suppose it makes sense. I guess we do grow to care for people who changed us." Yuko said

"OH so you like someone too Yuko, who?" Yoshii asked

"None of your damn business Akihisa" Yuko said sounding embarrassed

"Either way, if these guys hate Yuji, they may play dirty to win." Himeji said

"Yea that's my fear too so I wanted to warn all of you ahead of time." Yuji said

"Well thanks for the heads up but who do you think we are. We'll take these losers down soon and we'll give them an ass whooping for what happened all those years ago." Yoshii said

"He has a good point; no one messes with our team and doesn't hear it from me. So team, let's make sure to take these losers out and let's teach them what happens when they mess with two of our teammates." Yuko said as everyone nodded.

"Good o let's get going, after all our match is starting soon." Shouko said as everyone nodded and they all left besides Yoshii and Yuji.

"Are you ready for this man?" Yoshii asked

"At first I wasn't sure, but I suppose Yuko took lead and helped inspire us to win." Yuji said

"Of course, no one messes with our team." Yoshii said

"Thanks man."

"Don't thank me, thank Yuko, I mean she's done a great job with a lot of stuff even training me. She's really an amazing person if you think about it. I mean she's pretty, smart, and a good leader. Sure she used to be mean but now she's a great person and a friend." Yoshii said

"It sounds to me like you're starting to develop a little crush on her." Yuji said

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Yoshii asked freaking out.

"Relax I'm kidding man. Still I suppose let's get this nightmare over with." Yuji said as he stood up.

"Wrong, we're not getting it over with; we're ending it once and for all. You've beaten yourself enough from this story. Just hearing it, you make yourself out to be the bad guy but I disagree. It's time we you learn to accept the fact that those bastards are to blame. I know that's why you try to avoid Shouko." Yoshii said

"Nothing gets by you Akihisa." Yuji said

"I'm serious, there's no reason for you to continue this. No offense man but we can all tell that you like Shouko but from what I'm guessing, you blame yourself so you won't allow yourself to move on and just be with her. Come on bro she's one of the prettiest girls in our school and despite being overprotective, she's really caring. It's time we move forward." Yoshii said

"Now your scolding me too huh, I suppose you might have a point. I'll have my answer after the round. After that, I'll decide whether or not if I should forgive myself or not. And Akihisa" Yuji said

"Yea"  
"Thanks buddy. Now let's go kick some ass in this next round." Yuji said

"I thought you'd never say that." Yoshii said as Yuji and him got up and headed to prepare for the battle that Yoshii knew they had to win to help their friend.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15 Battle of the Team

_Okay time for the next round when we will face that little devil team of brats that you can't help but hate. Anyway will Fumizuki academy win or will they face defeat. Let's not waste any time so let's start this chapter._

**Chapter 15 Battle of the Teams.**

Yoshii's team walked onto the field to begin the next round of the tournament.

"It's about time you losers showed up." Kou said in a cocky tone.

"We were preparing for this match but then again that's something I would never expect you to understand." Yuji said calmly.

"Okay time for the next round of the tournament. Let's see who will be able to be named the victors today. Will it be Fumizuki academy or will it be Crimson Flare academy." Mizuki announced

"So any special rules you have in mind for this round. We'll be nice and let you decide." Kou said

"Fine then, how about the first team to have all of its members defeated loses. You can keep on using a member until they lose but once they lose they are out for good." Yuji said

"Hey um Yuji we never decided on any plan like this." Yoshii said

"I have no complaints so let's allow him to do it." Yuko said

"Yes I too agree with Yuji." Shouko said

"Same hear. Come on Akihisa we can trust Yuji on this one." Himeji said

"Oh um fine then I suppose." Yoshii said feeling a little disappointed at how quick everyone was to agree with Yuji.

"Fine by us. it just means we'll get to take on and defeat each of your pathetic members." Kou said

"Good then let's start things out." Yuji said

"Sounds fine so I'll go first." A beautiful girl said with long pink hair wearing a red girls uniform.

"So you want to beat these losers Hinata." Kou asked the girl.

"You told us that these people really are a pathetic school. I wish to test this for myself. After all you have been wrong about countless of things in the past, I just want to make sure you aren't getting over confident." Hinata said

"Fine do as you please just win some matches." Kou said annoyed at the way his teammate talked to him.

"So anyone want to start things off?" Yuji asked

"Well I'd be happy to go first if it's up against such a cute girl." Yoshii said as he suddenly got hit in the back of the head by both Himeji and Yuko.

"You truly are an idiot, she's our enemy and you're talking about how cute she is. How pathetic." Yuko said

"Hey sorry I can't help it if a girl looks cute. Besides, I was quite the whole last round and there were tons of cute girls." Yoshii said

"there's a special place in hell for people like you." Yuko said

"Yes it's for boys who don't even consider other people's feelings and just run there big mouth." Himeji said

"Why are you two so mean. If that's the case then why don't one of you go first?  
Yoshii said as he grew afraid.

"Good idea" Yuko said in agreement.

"Then I think I should go first and win this round for us." Himeji said sounding annoyed.

"Um sure Himeji but is everything fine." Yoshii asked.

"I'm fine Akihisa" Himeji said angrily.

"Uh okay" Yoshii said sounding afraid.

_What's so special about that dumb girl anyway. She's not all that cute. Wait till I tell Minami about all of this. I bet she will freak out as well._ Himeji thought to herself as she walked out

"So I'm up against you first." Hinata said

"Yea it looks that way best of luck." Himeji said

"You sound all nice and sweet. Like a spoiled good for nothing little princess. Well I can't wait to take you out." Hinata said.

"Hey what's with the way that girl talk's to Himeji. She looked all cute but she sounds really mean." Yoshii said growing annoyed at the girl

"I wouldn't think too much into it after all the pretty girls are usually always bitches and the most mean out there." Yuko said

"I suppose your right, that would explain why at times you can be a bitch and scary at times." Yoshii said with a smile

"Why you little brat, I should break your neck for that sentence!" Yuko said as she started choking Yoshii.

"If he said that wasn't he also calling you attractive." Yuji said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yea so why are you attacking me." Yoshii said as he cried a bit

"Well sorry for getting pissed the parts were you called me a bitch." Yuko said as she let go of Yoshii.

"Whatever, you're only just proving my point even more. I swear the only acceptation to the logic you just said would be Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi is kind and cute all the time." Yoshii said

"That's my brother and you know he's a boy don't you?" Yuko said furious.

"Someone's mad." Yuji said. He then turned and saw Shouko looking worried. "Hey are you okay there Shouko.

"Yuji look up at the field. Himeji is losing" Shouko said

"What no way you got to be kidding me. I didn't even know that the match began. I've been distracted by those two fighting but are you seriously saying she's losing already." Yuji said as he looked up.

"Much to Yuji's fears, she was losing and pretty badly too. Her avatar was a lot slower than the opponents one and Himeji's Avatar was rapidly losing points.

"Hey you two look up you may want to see this." Yuji said

"Hey what's the big deal Yuji. Has Himeji won already." Yoshii said as he looked up to see the fight. "Himeji!" Yoshii screamed when he saw how she was having trouble against this opponent and how she was being backed into a corner.

_Darn it, I thought I'd have it easy since my avatar had more points than hers but her avatar is able to easily avoid all of my attacks and easily counter them with an attack of their own. How am I supposed to win this?_ Himeji thought as she grew afraid as her avatar got hit a few more times despite how hard she tried to dodge the attacks.

"Darn it what should I do?" Himeji said

"Give up" Hinata said coldly.

"Huh?" Himeji said as she looked up.

"So far every round in this tournament has ended in our defeat. Personally I'm growing bored with this whole thing. Your team seems to be just as pathetic as the others. Sorry but it's time to end this." Hinata said

"Stop talking down to my team just because things aren't going that well. Don't look down on me or my friends. We will stop you!" Himeji said

"I highly doubt that. But don't take my word for it, I'll have to show you right now." Hinata said as her avatar miniature avatar version of herself lunged forward to defeat Himeji. The moment before it hit Himeji, Himeji's avatar quickly swung it's sword and slashed the avatar in the face. Hinata's avatar took a lot of damage but wasn't finished yet. It went forward and took out Himeji's avatar with one last swing of its sword.

"Himeji!" Yoshii yelled as he saw Himeji's avatar get destroyed.

"I can't believe you actually hit me and knocked out most of my points. Still like I said, you were beaten badly." Hinata said calmly.

Himeji just looked down and started to walk down back to her team. "I'm so sorry you guys." Himeji said

"Don't worry about it Himeji, you tried your best. Now it's my turn to take these idiots out." Yoshii said as he stepped forward.

"Maybe you shouldn't go up. You seem a little bit to angry." Yuko warned

"Well I have my reasons. After all they talked down and were mean to her. Plus they have the nerve to judge us just because they got lucky." Yoshii said as he stepped up.

"Fine then go and win but try not to mess this up." Yuko said

"Good then I'll have to go up to fight." Yoshii said as he stepped up to fight with a look of determination in his eye.

"So now I have to take out you too. Please this should be just as easy." Hinata said

"I think I get your team figured out. Is it safe to assume that your team focuses on speed rather than power?" Yoshii asked

"Fine then I'll admit to that. We lack power but who needs it because your pathetic team is unable to hit us." Hinata said

"Really but last I checked, you just barely won the last match because Himeji beat you. So if you ask me you idiots have a big weakness." Yoshii said

"Do you really think you can win this?" Hinata said

"Of course I can now I'm summoning my avatar!" Yoshii said as he brought out his Avatar.

"Not bad while it is true that your avatar has more points, how can it hit us. We'll take it out in a matter of minutes." Hinata said

"Just try to win it this way. I guaranty that you will be beaten like the annoying little brat you are." Yoshii said

"Fine then try to prove me wrong." Hinata said

"Oh we will but first allow me to introduce you to my avatars true form!" Yoshii said as he prepared to have his avatar transform.

After a minute or so, Yoshii looked down at his avatar and looked shocked beyond measures because his avatar still hadn't transformed.

"Huh, that's not supposed to happen." Yoshii said as he grew afraid.

"Is this some kind of an insult to our teams level of skill you little idiotic brat?" Hinata said annoyed

"Just give me a minute please, I'm kind of trying to focus here, now let's see why won't it work?" Yoshii said as he started to think.

"Akihisa I swear you will be the death of me someday. Your stupid little form isn't working so now we can't win this." Yuji yelled annoyed.

"Sorry about that buddy." Yoshii said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't you sorry my ass." Yuji said

"Don't worry Yuji. Akihisa knows that you really want to win this round so I doubt he'd actually be in as bad of a position as he's making it out to be. I have a feeling that he's simply preparing for something else but you have to trust him." Shouko said

"Yea but still I doubt it. He probably really did forget. He's such an idiot sometimes that it would make so much sense for him to mess this up." Yuji said

"Don't worry about Akihisa. I believe in him and I'm sure he will win. Besides did you see that look in his eye. I bet he's simply planning something big. He really wants to win this round." Himeji said with a smile.

"Well I hope so. What do you think Yuko?" Yuji asked Yuko.

"I think we better hope that Hinata girl stops beating up poor Yoshii." Yuko said as everyone looked up at the stage.

"Ouch, ow. This hurts a lot. I hate being a probationary student so much. All of this pain is too much for my body to handle." Yoshi said as his avatar got beaten badly and it started to lose points mad quickly.

"Why does this always happen to people when we are busy talking and not paying attention. I swear we only turn our backs for like two minutes." Yuji said

"I too find this rather troublesome." Yuko said

"Yea poor Akihisa." Himeji said

"He'll win" Shouko said shocking everyone as they looked at her shocked. "Trust me I know it."

"Time to end your misery you little brat." Hinata said as her avatar went for the kill. I went to attack but before it hit Yoshii's avatar, Yoshii's avatar vanished and appeared behind Hinata's avatar and took it's wooden sword and slammed the other avatar in the head getting rid of almost the rest of Hinata's avatar's points.

"Who do you think I am. I gained some intense speed when I had to run from Yuko's avatar. You may have speed but I have it as well. Also don't think I don't know how you idiots got to be so fast. All you did was train by creating your own field." Yoshii said

"No way how did you know that?" Hinata asked

"Well let's just say we have similar methods but they work better for me." Yoshii said as his avatar went forward and delivered the final blow to Hinata's avatar.

"No way, I can't believe we got beaten by such a pathetic opponent." Hinata said in shocked as she walked back down to a disappointed team.

"Nice going Akihisa! I knew you had it in you!" Yuji screamed.

"Yea like hell you did. I didn't really lose my little transformation, I simple only pretended to use it to make them think I was doomed. Then I won. Oh and the only reason I took such a beating first was because I wanted to truly get a feeling of how they fight." Yoshii said

"Clever" Yuko said

"Wow that was so cool!" Himeji said

"Perhaps but then again last I checked I told all of you that he would be the winner and now you see that I was correct." Shouko said

"Yea you sure were right but who really cares now were tied and so far it's looking fantastic for us." Yuji said

"Yes I know right. If we keep this up our team can win." Himeji said

"Let's hope but I still feel uneasy." Shouko said

"Yea me too" Yuko said as they both nodded at each other.

"Maybe their right but I'm not quitting yet. We've only just got started and now that I won that match for Himeji, I feel like I can keep this up." Yoshii said feeling proud.

"You should be ashamed for losing to that little brat." Kou said with his fists clenched.

"I'm sorry okay, he tricked me." Hinata said

"And that makes your loss all fine. You allowed him to win. Now those idiots are tied with us and what's worse, they now have some momentum!" Kensei said

"I wouldn't worry about that, after all they only won by a lucky miracle and I am the second best here. SO I'm going up next." A girl with long Crimson red hair said. She was dressed in a bright red dress and had a calm and confident look in her black eyes and like Hinata, she was also very beautiful.

"Rose you better pull through for us. If you lose to that brat I'll be pissed." Kou said

"I wouldn't worry about it you boys. After all that brat will go down right here and now. I hope Fumizuki academy is enjoying their little win. Because now that I'm stepping up to fight, I'll crush all of the dreams they had of winning and embarrass the losers." Rosa said as she walked up onto the field and was clearly prepare to take Yoshii out and to embarrass the Fumizuki academy.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16 Anger

_Okay time to continue this little round. Will our favorite group be able to win or are they doomed to lose this round. Please review and let's begin_

* * *

**Chapter 16 Anger**

"Now then shall we begin taking out those pathetic team members." Rosa said calmly as she stepped up to face Yoshii.

"Okay it's time to begin this. I've won on round already and I'm ready to go two for zero." Yoshii said confidently.

"Is that true well I'll be sure to take you out quickly. Avatar summon." Rosa said as she summoned her smaller version of herself.

"Time to win this. Let's go!" Yoshii said as his avatar ran forward.

Yoshii's avatar started to hitting Rosa's avatar with great speed.

"So what's wrong can't you fight back?" Yoshii asked annoyed.

"Oh I will in time just wait a little bit." Rosa said as her avatars points went down.

"There's something wrong, this is going way to easily." Yuko said as she bit her lip.

"Yea I know. She's waiting for something." Yuji said

"Be careful Akihisa!" Himeji said

"No problem you guys this ones in the bag!" Yoshii said as his avatar went forward to hit Rosa's avatar.

"Okay this is enough of this match. Time to end this." Rosa said

Suddenly Rosa's avatar went flying way up and went up to over 6000 and caught Yoshii's avatars attack with great accurately and speed.

"Sorry it's been fun but its game over for you. It was a good warm up though, I'll say that much." Rosa said as her avatar pulled out a gun like weapon and pointed it to Yoshii's avatar's head and shot it forward so it took out Yoshii's avatar.

"Shit" Yoshii said as his avatar got defeated.

"That's all, how boring. Men like you are such a bore to face." Rosa said calmly.

"Damn it, I should've transformed my avatar. If only I had done that then I would've won." Yoshii said as he healed his stomach in pain from his avatar losing.

"True but you didn't and since I hid my avatars power you grew to comfortable in this situation and thought you could win but in the end it was an easy win because you fell for my trap. Next time try to think before you run into a trap." Rosa said as Yoshii turned and walked away.

"Sorry you guys" Yoshii said

"You should've realized that she was luring you into a trap Akihisa. Still I suppose it couldn't be helped. Next time just make sure to use your full power right off the bat." Yuji said

"Don't worry though I intend to take this bitch out." Yuko said calmly as she stepped forward to face the other Rosa.

"Okay then makes sure you win this one real good for me." Yoshii said

"Oh if it involves winning then you can bet everything you own that I'm going to win right now." Yuko said

"Are you stupid or something, this match is over for you whichever way you look at it. Your team only has two wins. I'm feeling like we're about to get our third so you better give up." Rosa said in a cocky tone.

"Well now aren't you annoying, I'll make sure to beat you in a matter of seconds?" Yuko said calmly

"I hope she'll be okay?" Yuji said

"Don't worry Yuji; Yuko has this in the bag. This girl is way too overconfident from her last win so she'll end up only defeating herself." Yoshii said

"You mean the way you did just a few seconds ago." Yuji said annoyed.

"Hey I'm sorry okay but I'm allowed to mess up right." Yoshii said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh of course you are but you tend to do that a lot and it becomes a pain in the ass" Yuji said

"Yuji please be nicer to him after all he did try his best." Himeji said

"I agree with her. There's no need to remind him how stupid he is." Shouko said

"You know you're not really helping at all." Yoshii said annoyed.

"Your team mates sound like their fighting among each other." Rosa said as she laughed a bit.

"Say what you want either way lets end this." Yuko said as both girls summoned their avatars and their points were about even.

"Well then let's start things off shall we?" Rosa said

"Fine but you're going down." Yuko said

Both avatars started to collide their attacks. Rosa's avatar took out its gun and fired a handful of shots at Yuko's avatar, but Yuko's avatar dodged all of them and it was able to counter the blow by slashing Rosa's avatar across the chest. Rosa's avatar then pointed a gun towards Yuko's avatar but Yuko's avatar was able to quickly duck out of the way and slash Rosa's avatar through the chest knocking it down.

"Looks like its over how disappointing." Yuko said

"Don't count us down yet." Rosa said as her avatar quickly rose again and shot one last bullet that took out Yuko's avatar along with itself.

"What the hell, how did you do that?" Yuko asked annoyed.

"Simple really, our school has had special treatment done to my avatar. Because of that whenever my avatar is about to fall, it fires one last bullet that can take out any other avatar. Sorry but you never stood any chance. I may have been beaten but now our team is winning three to two and if you ask me that just about takes you out." Rosa said

"Well no one asked you and listen to me when I say this around is anything but over." Yuko said as she turned and left.

"Excellent work Yuko, you were able to take another member of their team out." Shouko said

"Don't flatter me; I still tied when I should've been able to win all by myself." Yuko said

"Hey she gave you a compliment and she's right. You won so good job. Besides it's not your fault they play dirty." Yoshii said

"I agree, good job cleaning up Akihisa's mess for him. We owe you a thank you for that much after all." Yuji said

"You know you didn't have to put me down." Yoshi said

"True but it was funny." Yuji said calmly.

"Fine then whatever you two say. I won't stop beating myself up. Still honestly I see no point in continuing on being mean to Akihisa at least he won a match." Yuko said

"Fine then" Yuji said as he gave a small smirk.

"Yuji what are you smirking at her for." Shouko asked suspiciously.

Yuji then leaned down and whispered something into Shouko's ear.

"I see in that case you are forgiven." Shouko said calmly

"Still thanks a bunch for sticking up for me. You're the best Yuko." Yoshii said

"Whatever, I only did it because your whining was annoying?" Yuko said as she looked away.

"All right you dumb bitch get up here now." Kou said angrily.

"I'm guessing he's talking to you." Yuji said to Shouko.

"Seems that way." Shouko said

"Hurry up and get up here so I can beat you and then your little coward of a boyfriend!" Kou yelled.

"He will pay for the way he is talking." Shouko said

"Hey be careful and calm down. I know this guy is a dick but don't let his words get to you. If you do then you're basically giving him the win." Yuji said

"I know that but I also intend to shut this guy up and make him regret talking that way about you." Shouko said.

"Fine just be careful." Yuji said. For some reason he had a bad feeling in his gut about what was going to happen. Shouko then walked up to face Kou.

"I've been waiting for this for so many god damn years." Kou said as he clenched his fists.

"Is your stupid idea of revenge really worth all of the time and effort you're put into it?" Shouko asked

"Of course it is. That brat ruined everything for us. We could've gone to a much nicer school and college but because of that jack ass everything got ruined." Kou said.

"I see nothing wrong with what happened. You did that to yourself for trying to mess with my Yuji." Shouko said

"How interesting. Why don't we make things a little more interesting?" Kou said

"How so?" Shouko asked confused.

"Put this on your wrist." Kou said as he tossed Shouko a stage looking bracelet.

"And just what is this if you don't mind me asking." Shouko said

"Not at all. There a special device my school invented it makes our souls and our avatars souls more connected. It adds a bit more excitement to the game if you don't mind me saying." Kou said

"And exactly what does all of that mean?" Shouko asked

"Simple it depends on how our feelings are, if they are good enough then our avatar will gain power." Kou said

"Fine then you're only digging your own grave." Shouko said clearly annoyed at these guys. "I'll win by whatever rules you want?" Shouko said as she slid the bracelet on.

"YEs of course just keep telling yourself that." Kou said as he slipped the bracelet on himself

_That's right you stupid bitch now I have you right where I want you._ Kou thought as he grew a grin on his face.

"Let's begin." Shouko said as she summoned her avatar and Kou summoned his. Although Kou's avatar was powerful, it was still 500 points below Shouko's level.

"Shouko's avatar started swinging its weapon to try to hit Kou's avatar but Kou's avatar was extremely fast and was able to dodge every attack.

"No way is that thing even faster than my avatar." Yoshii said shocked.

"Yea I know and your avatar is one of the fastest I've seen." Yuji said just as shocked.

"Kou's avatar then got behind Shouko's avatar and slashed her avatar right in the left arm.

"Owe!" Shouko yelled as she grabbed her arm in pain.

"What the hell's going on?" Yuji yelled growing angry

"Don't tell me." Shouko said as she starred at the bracelet.

"Did you just figure it out? This thing links our souls. So it's only natural; that the pain our avatars feel will be connected to us." Kou said as his avatar slashed Shouko's avatar in the stomach and caused Shouko to grab her stomach in pain.

"Shouko quite this match right now!" Yuji yelled sounding worried.

"This is insane! He tricked her by not telling her that damn things full story." Yoshii said

"That bastard. He'll pay for hurting her!" Yuko said as she grew furious as she saw her friend get hurt as Kou kept on letting his avatar beat up on Shouko's avatar.

"Hey proctor can't you stop this bull shit match or something." Yuji yelled

"I cannot. Shouko agreed to the terms so this whole round is perfectly legal. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Mizore said.

"Are you shitting me she can get hurt up there now end this damn thing before it gets out of hand!" Yuji yelled.

"She can't don't you pay attention you little idiot. Man look at you you're so mad that you're almost crying how pathetic is that you useless piece of shit." Kou said as he started to laugh.

Suddenly Shouko had her avatar slam Kou's avatar in the head and getting rid of a lot of his points.

"You bitch." Kou said as he looked up and held his head in pain.

"Next time pay more attention to your opponent. Also don't talk bad about my Yuji while I'm up here." Shouko said

"Fine then if that's the way you want it then I'll take you out." Kou said as his avatar swept both of Shouko's avatars legs and then slammed it's sword into Shouko's avatars stomach.

Shouko dropped on her knees in pain.

_Darn it, this guy's insane. IS this what Akihisa feels constantly? Still this is insane but I have to win for Yuji._ Shouko thought.

"Shouko that's enough!" Yuji yelled "Just do as I say for once you dumb bitch!"

"Hey Yuji calm down. trust me this may hurt right now but it won't be life threatening or anything." Yoshii said

"Shut up. This is different. You never got hurt so bad that you dropped on your knees so this is worse." Yuji yelled at Yoshii

"I'm telling you it's not. Look the only reason why I don't anymore is because my body adjusted to the pain. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. Don't get me wrong it still hurts a lot but the best thing we can do is wait until the round is over and then go save Shouko. Then you can go and personally kick each and every one of their asses for all of us." Yoshii said

"He makes a good point. The rest of us have lost so we will need you to win." Yuko said

"Yes but don't worry Yuji, we believe you can do it." Himeji said with a grin.

"Fine but Shouko better be fine. She can't pay for my mistakes not again."

"OF course not but now you see who's really been responsible for all these years you're always blamed yourself. Tell me do you still think that." Yuko asked

"... No anything but that the only people to blame are those three jackasses!" Yuji screamed.

"Shouko turned around when she heard this. _Yuji so you've finally realized. In that case I'm glad._ Shouko thought to herself.

"It must such knowing you can't win. It's also a pity that you're not used to this system. I've used it so many times that I've grown used to the pain. But enough talk, time to end this." Kou said

Kou's avatar lunged forward but so did Shouko's. Both avatars's then hit each other in the face but Kou's avatar was able to take out Shouko's avatar. As soon as her avatar fell, Shouko dropped to the ground and held her face in pain after what had just happened.

"And that's one bitch down. One smart ass to go." Kou said

"Shouko!" Yuji said as Yuko, Yoshii, Himeji, and himself all ran up to her.

"Sorry for losing Yuji. I should've been smarter and not fallen for such an obvious trick." Shouko said as she held her stomach and her face.

"Just shut up okay. You'll be fine." Yuji said

"OF Couse she will be. She has a few bruises but nothings broken. She will just need to sit down for a bit. Himeji go find her a chair and Akihisa get her something to drink." Yuko said as Yoshii and Himeji both nodded and ran off.

"Thank you" Yuji said

"Don't worry about it Shouko is my friend too. Now hurry up and get back at those losers for what they did. You are her boyfriend right?" Yuko asked

"... Yea that's right and those guys are going to regret what they did." Yuji said

"Yuji... win for me." Shouko said with a smile

"Of course, you don't need to tell me that." Yuji said as he too the bracket off of Shouko and put it onto his own wrist. Shouko and Yuko then walked off the stage. "This thing is filed by emotion right. How fitting especially since right now I'm feeling angrier then I have in a while. Now hurry up all three of you bastards come up at once. I'm ending your stupid little game and I'll enjoy beating the everlasting shit out of you for what you did to Shouko." Yuji said to all three remaining team members as he grew ready to beat their asses for what they did to Shouko. He no longer cared about the past or blamed himself. Instead he was ready to move on and the first thing he needed to do was take care of the three biggest asswholes from his past. Yuji was ready to kick some ass.

TO Be Continued.


End file.
